Survival of the Fittest
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: While on a mission that goes wrong, QuiGon is forced to leave ObiWan behind. ObiWan is soon depending on all of his training to survive.This is the first story of a 3 part series I wrote 10 years ago. I decided to make some corrections. :
1. Part 1

Title: Survival of the Fittest  
Author: The Jedi Princess  
Feedback: Please, to PG13  
Archive: Anywhere, just let me know.  
Spoilers: Not really, maybe some for JA books.  
Timing: Begins a few months before Obi-Wan's fifteenth birthday, ends at around his sixteenth.

I wrote this series 10 years ago. I just read it over and noticed misspellings, etc. and have decided to re edit.

This is part 1 or a 3 part series.

Summary: While on a mission that goes wrong, Qui-Gon is forced to leave Obi-Wan behind. Obi-Wan soon is using every bit of training just to stay alive.  
Warnings: Full of Obi torture, angst, and hurt comfort.

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, therefore I do not own anyone recognizable. All those not recognizable are indeed mine, but An-Paj belongs to Jane Jinn.

_**Prologue: The Ordeal Begins**_

The smoke was thick and the blaster fire heavy. Qui-Gon could barely make out the form of his 14 year old Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the blue glow of the boy's lightsaber gave Qui-Gon some peace of mind.

The mission started out normal, But then again, all of our missions seem to start out normal. It was not long before the negotiations turned ugly and the two Jedi were ambushed. They had no choice but to call the temple for reinforcements and try to fight their way back to the waiting transport.

The transport was in sight, and Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. Through the bond, he called out to Obi-Wan, _Padawan, hurry, the transport is waiting. We need to leave immediately. _

The reply came back,_ Yes, Master. As soon as I am through with my friends I will be there. _Qui-Gon had to grin, his apprentice had the strangest sense of humor and chose to show it at the strangest times.

Then the world seem to crash down. Whatever was being used against the Jedi was no longer simple blasters. It was a heavier artillery. From a 100 yards away Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan scream out in pain, over the bond came a terrified, _MASTER!_

Out loud Qui-Gon started to yell, "PADAWAN! PADAWAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" But there was no answer, out loud or through the bond. Then Qui-Gon himself was hit with something and gave way to darkness.

Qui-Gon woke sometime later. He realized he was in a spaceship. He was relieved to see that it was a Republic Cruiser. He was about to go back to sleep when he realized something was wrong. Obi-Wan was not on the ship! Qui-Gon reached out with the force and felt Obi-Wan dimly through the bond. He was very far away.

**_Chapter 1 Heavy Burden_**

Struggling to get up despite his injuries, Qui-Gon called out, "Hello? Hello?" Qui-Gon could not believe that they would leave his padawan behind.

Qui-Gon was relieved to see An-Paj. The medic who had helped him and Obi-Wan at one time. Qui-Gon blurted out, "An-Paj, we must turn around! Obi-Wan is still there! I can't leave him, I won't."

An-Paj shook his head slowly, "I am sorry Master Jinn, but the pilots and I have our orders. We are to return you to Coruscant at once, so you can report to the Council and the Senate."

Qui-Gon started to get up, "I am altering the orders. I won't leave Obi-Wan there alone to

fend for himself. He is not even 15 years old yet." Suddenly Qui-Gon's head started to spin and he laid back into the pillows.

An-Paj came over with a sedative, quietly he said, "Qui-Gon, I am sorry. But there was no sign of Obi-wan when we rescued you."

Qui-Gon looked confused, "But how can that be, he was no more then 100 yards away from me. He had to of been there."

An-Paj answered gently, "We scanned the area, Master. We were not able to locate any trace of him." An-Paj knew that this was not going to be easy on the Jedi Master, for he knew that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had a strong bond. "Master Jinn, is it possible he was...killed?"

Qui-Gon shook his head furiously, "NO! He is alive, I still feel his life-force, but it is dim. We need to go back for him!" Qui-Gon again started to get up, but An-Paj injected him with the sedative and the Master fell asleep almost instantly. An-Paj silently said an apology and hoped that Obi-Wan would be all right when they finally returned to rescue him.

**_Chapter 2 Unknown Territory_**

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was the smell. It smelled of animals and unwashed bodies. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a crowded transport. People and animals all crammed into a small hold of a ship. Obi-Wan took in his surroundings, he sensed fear as well.

Seated next to him was a boy his age, or so Obi-Wan thought, the boy turned to Obi-Wan and said sarcastically, "Look who is awake." Obi-Wan thought that the boy's voice sounded strained to make it sound tough, and that it was actually a very soft spoken voice, behind the facade.

Obi-Wan gingerly sat up and realized that the injuries he received had somewhat been dressed, but he felt very weak. He wanted to slip into a healing trance, but could not focus. Instead he reached out to Qui-Gon, with all his might he searched for his Master, but to no avail, he simply did not have the strength. Glancing back at the boy, he asked, "What is this place?"

The boy snorted and pulled his robe even tighter around him, "we are guests to the royal family of Anitan."

Obi-Wan was confused, "But the royal family of Anitan are slave owners. My master told me about them."

The boy laughed again," What do you think they are sending us there for? To work on our suntans?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, not knowing what else to say he asked," What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Was the gruff reply.

Obi-Wan's temper flair," I was just being friendly."

The other boys eyes softened, and Obi-Wan sensed something, but could not put his finger on it, "So we are meant to be slaves?" Obi-Wan had trouble comprehending all of this. His life at the temple had been very sheltered, and in spite of all the dangerous missions, Qui-Gon kept him relatively protected from the cruel galaxy.

The other boy shrugged, "Yeah, but you said you had a Master, so you are used to a slave's life."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, you don't understand, I am a Jedi and my Master, his name is Qui-Gon Jinn, well he is like...I guess you could say, he is my father."

The boys eyes grew wide, in a whispered voice he said, "Jedi? You have to keep that quiet, if the overseers know that you are a Jedi, they will kill you."

Obi-Wan said, "But the enemy who injured me back on the planet knew who and what I was."

"And they probably are enjoying thinking that they sent you to your death, by the way, my name is Keiran." Keiran realized that he should not take out his anger on this boy

Obi-Wan thought that was a strange name for a boy, holding out his hand, "Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Keiran replied, "Well, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is survival of the fittest."

Obi-Wan did not respond.

**_Chapter 3 To Honor Thy Master_**

Later that night, Obi-Wan managed to go into a healing trance. Everyone else was asleep, everyone except for Keiran, he was shifting to find a comfortable position.

Obi-Wan sensed something else, but he could not put his finger on it.

The next morning the transport landed, Obi-Wan noticed the stiff way that Keiran got up, and shrugged it off to the trip in the crowded transport. Keiran kept his robe wrapped tightly around him. But when they lined up to be searched, there was a look of terror on Keiran's face.

When it got to be Keiran's turn, Obi-Wan stepped up, "You do not need to search him."

"I do not need to search him," The guard repeated in a dazed tone.

"You will skip him."

"I will skip him."

In awe, Keiran moved through the line without being searched. When they were processed, Keiran turned to Obi-Wan and said, "You should not of stuck your neck out like that, you need to fend for yourself."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I do what I must do."

Obi-Wan tried to reach Qui-Gon again, _Master…Master_? and again was met with nothing.

Silently Obi-Wan promised, _I will make you proud Master. This is survival of the fittest, and for almost two years you have been preparing me. I will honor you and my Jedi training._

By the time all of the slaves were processed it was evening. Obi-Wan was kind of relieved when he was placed in a hut with Keiran. Along with them were 2 others. They were brothers, Jaret was 10 and his little brother was Querin was 7. Obi-Wan felt sad to see those little boys, brought into slavery when they should be playing. He made a note to ask about their parents.

Obi-Wan looked around at the dank surroundings. Though not crowded, the quarters were dreary and drafty. He then turned to Keiran, "Why are they only males here?"

Keiran turned pale again, after a little bit of stuttering, "Th...Th...this is a male only camp, th...th...the women are...murdered."

Querin then started to cry and Jaret tried to comfort him. Obi-Wan then had his answer about their mother. Obi-Wan walked over to the crying child and knelt in front of him, trying to think what Qui-Gon would do in the situation, "I'm sorry Querin, I did not mean to make you cry."

Querin turned away shyly and Jaret spoke, "It is ok, sir. But Querin does not speak, he has not spoken since that night."

Obi-Wan wanted to question, what night, but thought better of it. Instead he ruffled both of the youngster's hair and got up, vowing to look out for them too.

After a meal of a watery soup, it was time for bed, the guards informed them that work detail began at dawn.

Obi-Wan meditated again. Obi-Wan felt lonely without his Master by his side, and the ritual of meditation helped some. Fondly, Obi-Wan thought of all the hours he spent by his Master's side, both in meditation. _Master? Where are you?_ Again, there was no reply, just a cold emptiness.

When Obi-Wan came out of his meditation, he saw that Jaret and Querin were cuddled together on one sleeping pallet, though the hut had four. Both children were sleeping, but shivering in the cold that night brought.

Without even thinking, Obi-Wan took off his cloak and wrapped it securely around the sleeping boys. By the moonlight Obi-Wan saw Querin open his eyes and smile at him. Obi-Wan smiled back, and thought, _Well, that's a start._

Laying on his own pallet, Obi-wan centered on the force. The force would get him through this.

Obi-Wan was aware of being shaken, "Wake up Obi-Wan, wake up."

Obi-Wan groaned, "Five more minutes Master."

Then realizing where he was, he bolted up with an embarrassed look on his face. He looked to Keiran who had a grin on his face.

Keiran replied, "Obi-Wan we need to get to work detail."

Obi-Wan nodded and quickly got ready. Turning around he saw Querin standing there holding his cloak out to him. Obi-Wan knelt and said, "You and your brother keep it little one."

Querin looked shocked, and Obi-Wan continued, "I mean it. Keep it."

Querin smiled again and through his arms around Obi-Wan in a split second hug and then he turned and ran to find Jaret.

Keiran sighed, "You are going to get yourself killed with a heart like that Kenobi."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "If it is the will of the force. I will not dishonor my training or my Master by turning heartless and selfish."

Keiran and Obi-Wan were sent to the cliffs. The cliffs were rich in ore, and it was their job to take pick and harvest it. It was back breaking work and the sun was unforgiving. Keiran was having a hard time of it, and at one point Keiran's robe started to open. Keiran quickly closed it and fastened it. Obi-Wan thought that was strange. It was so hot. Why would he want to keep on a heavy robe?

Hours later, the days work was done and the slaves could return to their quarters. Obi-Wan and Keiran were walking back to the hut when they saw a crowd of slaves gathered.

In the center was several guards with whips and a shivering Querin. Obi-Wan started to step up, but Keiran grabbed his arm, "are you nuts?"

Obi-Wan shook of the hand and said, "I am not going to stand by as they beat that child."

Stepping forward, Obi-Wan tried to think what Qui-Gon would do, "What has the child done?"

One guard spit out, "He stole bread!"

Jaret then shouted, "That's a lie! He did not steal anything! You just want someone to blame! We just got here, he does not even know where the kitchens are!" Jaret was then slapped in the face hard.

Obi-Wan swallowed his anger and released it into the force, "Did you see him steal it?"

The guard answered, "No." Then the guard wondered why he was even answering a slave, but could not help it.

Obi-Wan asked again, "Do you have evidence that he took it?"

"No." Came the reply. "But someone must be punished!" He raised his whip to beat Querin, who had fallen to the ground and was hiding his face.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of the whip and gasped when it tore across his chest. In a calm voice that would of done his Master proud he said, "If an example must be set, use me."

The guards shrugged and lit into Obi-Wan holding back nothing. Again and again the whips tore clothing and flesh. Obi-Wan tried to use the force, but soon was too weak to do anything but cry out. "_MASTER_! _MASTER! MASTER!_"

The guards continued their beating, thinking Obi-Wan was calling to the Master of the grounds, one laughed and said, "The Master does not help slave scum!" The other men laughed.

Only Keiran knew who Obi-Wan was calling to, and with all of Keiran's heart, Keiran hoped that the Master heard.

**_Chapter 4 A Master With Purpose_**

The republic transport was entering Coruscant. Qui-Gon was in heavy meditation. His injuries were on the mend and he was feeling stronger. Suddenly Qui-Gon groaned in pain, he fell to the floor and held his head, he had heard it, "MASTER...MASTER...MASTER!"

Obi-Wan was in pain, Qui-Gon reached out searching, _OBI-WAN? OBI-WAN, Answer me...PLEASE!_ But he was met with an eerie silence.

Qui-Gon stood up and walked with purpose to the cockpit. He was pleased to see that they were descending.

The pilot turned and said, "Masters Yoda and Windu will meet you at the landing platform."

Qui-Gon nodded, He would return to find Obi-Wan, no matter what the council said.

The cruiser landed and Qui-Gon stepped off. He immediately went to Yoda and Mace Windu.

Yoda spoke first, "Qui-Gon, glad to see you we are. Worried we were."

Qui-Gon bowed and replied, "Thank you my Master, but the situation is more complicated. We must return for Obi-Wan at once."

Mace answered, "We do not know where Obi-Wan is Qui-Gon. We spoke to the administrators of the planet, and they said that he left with you."

Qui-Gon's eyes grew dark, "Obviously that is not the case. Obi-Wan was injured, I know that much. Soon after I too was injured and knocked out. On the cruiser, I felt his life force, but it was far away."

During the exchange, the Masters had made their way to the Council chamber. The other twelve members of the council heard the last part.

Ki-Adi Mundi asked, "Is it possible he was killed and you just do not know it?"

Qui-Gon answered firmly, "Certainly not! I would know it if he died. He is alive, but we have to find him, or he may die still."

Yoda nodded, "Return to speak with the administrators you will. Leave later today you will."

Obi-Wan was aware of pain, he groaned and rolled over. Opening his eyes he saw that he was still on the hard ground where he fell during the guards' beating. It was night. Obi-Wan sat up carefully, every part of his body screamed. Focusing on the force Obi-Wan did his best to release the pain.

Obi-Wan was then aware that he was not alone, he turned around to see Keiran, who said, "Can you walk, we need to get back to the hut before curfew."

Obi-Wan got up and was a little dizzy, Keiran said, "Here, lean on me." Obi-Wan did so and thought how small his shoulders seemed to Obi-Wan's own. But Obi-Wan just put that thought in the back of his mind.

The two got back to the hut in time and Keiran said, "Good, you boys got the water I asked for."

Keiran then started to clean the young Jedi's back and chest of the dried blood. Obi-Wan winced as Keiran probed the cuts, some which were very deep.

Jaret then said, "Thank you sir, thank you for helping my brother."

Obi-Wan winced again, "Your welcome, Jaret."

Later, after the boys were asleep, Keiran said to Obi-Wan, "That was a selfless thing you did."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "This is survival of the fittest, and Querin would never have survived the beating." After that Obi-Wan slipped into a healing trance.

Sometime before dawn, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was not surprised to see Keiran already awake, Keiran always seemed to be up long before Obi-Wan. Keiran had his back turned to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan saw that he was dressed in a tunic top and leggings. Obi-Wan was about to close his eyes for a few more minutes of precious sleep when Keiran turned to the side.

Obi-Wan gasped and sat right up. Keiran was not a boy Obi-Wan's age, but a female about five years older. And not only that, Keiran was with child. And from the looks of it, quite sometime along.

Keiran quickly put on her robe again. Obi-Wan stood up and mentally kicked himself, _Master always says I am not mindful of the living force, how could I have missed that?_

Keiran turned to Obi-Wan and said in a soft spoken voice, "Now you know."

Obi-Wan asked, "How did you end up here?"

Keiran sat down, "My husband, Bren, is an officer in the resistance movement against the Royal family of Anitan. One day the royals sent guards to our village and slaughtered almost all there. I had a choice, disguise myself as a boy, or die. I did not know that I was pregnant until a month later."

Obi-Wan's mind was reeling, "How are you going to hide it once the baby comes?"

Keiran's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know."

Obi-Wan replied, "Well I don't know either, but you are not in this alone."

Keiran smiled a half-hearted smile, "I appreciate that Obi-Wan, but you are only a boy yourself."

Obi-Wan answered, "I will be 15 soon, and anyway, I am a Jedi. I will help you."

Obi-Wan kept a close eye on Keiran that day, in spite of his weakened form, he did most of the work, and used the force to flow energy through his friend.

Later that night Obi-Wan laid on his pallet exhausted. Reaching into a hidden pocket of his now ripped and filthy tunic and pulled out a holo. It was of him and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan laid on his back, holding the holo in front of him, staring at it. It was a nice holo, taken after Obi-Wan had won a sparring championship. Obi-Wan was grinning ear to ear and Qui-Gon was standing behind him with his hands on his apprentices shoulders, the look of pride and love radiating from his proud features. Obi-Wan then noticed Querin, who was looking at the holo curiously.

Obi-Wan smiled and motioned for the little boy to come closer, "Querin, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, the greatest Jedi to ever live."

Jaret then got curious and asked, "Is he your father?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "I guess you could say that, he is the only father I have ever known."

Jaret looked down, "Our father died, the night our mother died." Jaret then stopped when he noticed his little brother start to tremble. Obi-Wan pulled the boy into his lap and said, "Let me tell you both a story about Master Qui-Gon."

The boys sat enthralled with the stories that Obi-Wan told. Starting with Bandomeer, and the space pirates, and the draigons. Even Keiran, who was more at ease that she did not have to play the charade in the privacy of the hut, listed to the stories with a great interest.

Soon the little ones fell asleep, and Keiran asked, "Do you think we will ever get out of here?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "My master will come. He will not rest until he finds me."

**_Chapter 5 Strength For The Weak_**

On the cruiser Qui-Gon laid on his bunk looking at the same holo of him and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon missed his padawan desperately. He would not stop searching until Obi-Wan was safe at his side again.

Qui-Gon was grateful that he was not making the trip alone. Plo Koon and Mace Windu were with him. But Qui-Gon still felt lonely in another way. He and Obi-Wan were still to far away from each other to feel one another. Qui-Gon missed the bright flame of light in his mind that was his Padawan.

A knock pulled Qui-Gon out of his revelry. He called out, "Yes?"

Mace Windu opened the door, "Come and eat something my friend. You will need to keep up your strength."

Qui-Gon nodded and got up, hoping to himself that Obi-Wan was getting enough to eat.

Obi-Wan awoke before anyone for once. He got up and tried to wash as best as he could in the filthy water that was allotted for the slaves. Looking over at the children he thought, _How thin they are getting._ But Obi-Wan did not notice that he had lost about 15 pounds in the short time he was there.

Dawn arrived to quickly and the four reported to work detail. As usual Keiran and Obi-Wan were sent to the cliffs to harvest the ore. Obi-Wan was worried for Keiran, she was getting weaker by the day, and her baby would surely come soon. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes with his hands. Dark circles from malnourishment and lack of sleep were under his eyes, and his skin was terribly pale. But pushing aside his own discomfort, Obi-Wan focused on the needs of his friends.

All day long Obi-Wan flowed force energy through Keiran while he filled the hover car with ore. He also took in his surroundings. Obi-Wan was memorizing the valleys. Everyday he would make a map in his head, when he was confident that they could run without being caught, they would.

Somewhere on this force-forsaken planet there had to be an ally. And with the help of the force, they would find that ally.

Qui-Gon was standing in the cockpit watching as the Republic Cruiser landed on the platform where just two weeks ago he and Obi-Wan were desperately trying to reach. _Only one of us made it. _

Once the ship landed, Qui-Gon stepped off, Mace and Plo Koon behind him. Qui-Gon noticed that the administrator looked nervous. He stepped forward, "Revered Jedi Masters, it is an honor to have you among us again."

Qui-Gon held up a hand, "Dispense with the pleasantries, Administrator, I am here to find out what happened to my apprentice."

Mace Windu stepped up, "And find that out we will my friend. Administrator, where can we speak?"

The man led them to a transport and within minutes they were in his office.

"You must understand Master Jinn, we have no idea where your apprentice is." The administrator said in a tone that gave nothing away.

Qui-Gon looked at him closely, "I beg to differ. My apprentice was here. He was injured, I made it to the transport and he did not. Somebody here knows what happened to him."

Plo Koon then spoke, "You must understand, that Master Jinn is extremely concerned to his apprentice..."

The administrator cut Plo Koon, "Well he knows that he was here, he knows he was injured, and the Master is the only one who made it to the transport. Perhaps HE knows what happened to the boy."

Mace's eyes narrowed, "What are you suggesting?"

The man snorted, "I don't trust you Jedi. You say you are for the good of the galaxy, but I don't believe it. Maybe the good Master here had something to do with his Padawan's disappearance. Maybe he is just looking for a scapegoat to cover his own misdeeds."

Qui-Gon was never so furious in his whole life, "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you suggest that I had something to do with this. Obi-Wan was with me, he was fighting at my side and we were separated. Then I was injured, and he was gone. WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO KNOW NOW!"

Mace and Plo Koon looked at one another and Mace said, "Qui, calm down. Let us go and search the grounds. Maybe we will find something. When you calm down we will continue our conversation with the administrator."

Qui-Gon nodded and the three turned to leave. At the door Qui-Gon turned around and saw the administrator accidentally let his jacket open. There hanging on his belt was a lightsaber! Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide, when he saw that it was not just any lightsaber, but Obi-Wan's lightsaber! In three short strides Qui-Gon was at the administrators side and ripping the Jedi weapon off his belt.

Though clenched teeth he said, "This is my Apprentice's. How did you get it?"


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 7 Hell Hath No Fury**

Mace looked at the lightsaber and asked, "Qui-Gon, are you certain that this is Obi-Wan's?"

Qui-Gon replied, "Yes." To himself he thought, _How can I not be? I watched him as he constructed it. Watched his serious expression as he studied the components. And when he got to a particularly difficult part, my hands guided his. This is my Obi-Wan's lightsaber._

Qui-Gon was taller then the administrator by at least a foot. He had him against the wall and in a calm, but no nonsense voice he said, "I am growing tired of your games Administrator, where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The administrator knew he was caught, he knew that Qui-Gon could kill him with a wave of a hand. He had to count on Jedi serenity that he would not. The man swallowed hard and said, "I can tell you what happened to him, but I will not be able to tell you where he is."

Qui-Gon's eyes grew stormy, "Why won't you be able to tell us where he is?"

The administrator began to talk, "My men grabbed him when he was hit with the blaster fire," seeing Qui-Gon's expression he quickly added, "His injuries were not life threatening, I then panicked."

Mace asked, "How so? What did you do with the boy."

The man continued, "I knew that having a Jedi apprentice as a prisoner would be dangerous, so I sold him to slave traders."

Qui-Gon's heart dropped, "You what?".

In a small voice the administrator said, "Slave traders came before he regained consciousness, he is gone, and I have no idea where he was taken."

Qui-Gon stepped back shaken, in a hard voice, "By the force I should kill you. But I will not lower myself to your level at this time. You better hope that my Padawan is found unharmed. For there are strict laws concerning kidnappings of Jedi Padawans. But they will not matter to you, for if anything has happened to Obi-Wan, I will return here myself and will personally send you to meet the maker."

With his head held high, Qui-Gon turned and stalked out of the room. If he was concerned about Obi-Wan before, now he was terrified. If these slave traders knew that Obi-Wan was force-sensitive, it could get him killed.

In a few minutes Mace and Plo Koon came out to join Qui-Gon. Mace had a data read out of the slave traders that operated in that part of the galaxy. There were no less then fifty groups. It would take months to find Obi-Wan, if they ever did. _NO!_ Qui-Gon thought to himself, _Not if they did, WHEN they did._

Mace turned to Qui-Gon, "I'm sorry my friend, but the administrator was telling the truth when he said he does not know where Obi-Wan is."

In a strained voice Qui-Gon said, "I know."

Mace then said, "But Obi-Wan is smart and strong in the force. You have taught him well, he will survive."

Qui-Gon agreed, "Yes, Obi-Wan is very bright and strong, but I am afraid that in his training I sheltered him in extreme. I never thought he would be alone in the cold galaxy fighting for his life."

**Chapter 8 An Apprentice Begins To Weaken**

Obi-Wan groaned when it was time to get up. He did his normal meditation, but nowadays he did not have the strength to reach out to his Master. This pained him greatly, but he needed to conserve his strength. For the nights for his body to recuperate were short and cold and the days were long and hot.

His ripped tunic hung off his frame now, because he started to forgo his rations. Keiran and the boys needed it more then him.

Keiran argued with him about this, but Obi-Wan waved her concerns away, "You all need it more then I Keiran. Please let it drop."

Then one day after the time for work was over, Obi-Wan and Keiran heard a commotion in their hut. Inside was Jaret and Querin. They sat on the floor clinging to one another. Obi-Wan motioned for Keiran to stay away, for fear that the guards would get rough and discover their secret. He stepped inside and saw the guards trying to separate the brothers.

Obi-Wan asked, "What is going on?"

One guard finally separated the two and lifted Jaret up by the collar of his shirt, "This one has been sold."

Obi-Wan's heart constricted, he knew that Querin would not do well at all to be separated from his only living relative. He asked, "But...but...shouldn't they stay together?"

The guard shrugged, "Only one was sold." The guards started to pull Jaret outside the hut to the waiting transport that would take him away, before he left he said, "Obi-Wan, please take care of Querin, he trusts you." And then the boy was gone.

Querin was sobbing. Obi-Wan did his best to comfort him. He tried to remember what Qui-Gon would do when he was young and frightened. Obi-Wan sat on the ground holding the child tightly. Listening to his wordless cries of suffering. Obi-Wan then thought, _I wish Qui-Gon were here. He knows how to make a kid feel better. He would always make me feel better when I was a kid. _It was ironic to Obi-Wan, was it just 2 years ago when Qui-Gon would hold me in his arms and hide me from the galaxy in the folds of his robe? It seems like a lifetime ago.

In a few moments Keiran came back in, there were tears in her eyes. Sitting next to Obi-Wan she rubbed Querin's back. She cursed the Anitans. Hopefully the rumors she heard rang true. The resistance army was invading camps all over the planet. She could only hope that they got to this camp before the baby came, or before they all got killed.

Qui-Gon was seated at a computer on the Republic Cruiser. He was scanning for information about the slave traders in the area. He was then summoned to the cockpit for a message from the Council.

On the view screen was Yoda, he asked, "Find out anything did you?"

Mace answered, "We found out that Obi-Wan was sold to slave traders. We do not know which group though. We have no idea where he is."

Qui-Gon remained silent through this, he was beside himself with worry for his padawan, _Force let him be all right. Please let him be all right. He is just a boy. _

Yoda continued, "Humph, bad this is. Meet someone you must. Help you he may."

Qui-Gon looked at the screen, "Who Master."

Yoda answered, "Member of resistance army to Anitan, Bren Niral. Meet him you will."

The view screen faded and Qui-Gon wondered _who this Bren Niral was and how can he help?_

**Chapter 9 Carry On**

Obi-Wan and Keiran were finishing up for the day when Keiran doubled over in pain. Obi-Wan rushed to her side and to himself said, _Oh force, its time. _

Two guards saw Keiran stop working and came over with their whips, Obi-Wan stepped in front of her, if they found out the secret now, they would kill her and her baby.

Obi-Wan said in a soft voice, "My friend feels ill..."

One guard screamed, "SHUT UP SLAVE SCUM! We did not ask you." With that the whip landed on his shoulders, ripping his tunic more and cutting the skin deeply. Obi-Wan readied himself for another beating, but the guards stopped. One said, "Hey its quitting time, lets go before the others drink all of the ale and use all of the spice."

In a moment they were gone and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. He had Keiran lean on him and the two hurried back to the hut. Querin was already there. He had gotten worst in the days that he was not with his brother. He looked at Obi-Wan and Keiran wide eyed as they entered.

Obi-Wan turned to him and said, "I am going to need your help. Will you help me?"

Querin slowly nodded. Obi-Wan smiled at him and said, "Good, this is what I need you to do."

Hours later Keiran was not doing well, the baby was taking a long time in coming, and in a few hours it would be dawn, Keiran had to have the baby by then, or they were all dead.

Obi-Wan was frightened, but he grasped onto the force. He had a slight idea on what to do. He had the mandatory class on reproduction and childbirth. But the class said nothing about delivering a child in a all male slave camp. He made a mental note to tell the instructors at the temple that when he got back.

In a calm voice he said, "That's it Keiran, it won't be much longer now."

Keiran nodded slightly, the days in the hot sun had taken its toll and she was very weak. Querin did his best at bathing her head with the water and handing Obi-Wan towels.

Suddenly she let out a small cry, she knew that she had to be very quiet.

Exited Obi-Wan said, "I see the baby's head Keiran! Its almost over!"

Keiran pushed and then her eyes rolled back, Obi-Wan said, "Keiran, stay with me, it is almost over and then you can rest. But you have to stay with me."

Keiran looked at Obi-Wan and pushed again, that one did it! A small baby boy was in Obi-Wan's hands. Obi-Wan looked down at Keiran's son, he was small and most likely weak, but alive. The force was with them, because the baby did not cry, as though he knew if he did, they would all die.

Obi-Wan whispered, "Here is your son Keiran. He is beautiful." Obi-Wan wrapped the baby in what was left of his tunic and placed him on his mothers chest. Keiran fell asleep right away.

Querin looked at the baby in awe, he then sat vigil over the new mother and child. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. He had seen so much death here, and now he saw life. But the time had come for them to try to escape, for there was no way that they could hide a baby for long.

Obi-Wan never went to sleep, he covered Querin with the cloak and watched over Keiran and her baby. Reaching out with the force he called, _Master? Master, please answer me. I need you._

Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears, he was only 14, he could not handle this anymore. Then something hit him, he was not 14 anymore, he was now 15. He had his birthday in a slave camp, away from the temple, his friends, and away from his Master.

Moving to the other side of the small hut Obi-Wan sat in a corner and wept quietly. How he missed the strong and reassuring presence of Qui-Gon. He never felt so alone in all his life. Would he ever get out of this camp? And if he did, would he do it alive?

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt someone sit on his lap. It was Querin, the little boy wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's neck in silent comfort. Obi-Wan returned the hug and said, "I'm OK now Querin, it is all going to be fine."

Obi-Wan just hoped that was true.

**Chapter 10 Find What We Treasure**

Qui-Gon was sitting in a cantina in a major space port. He was getting very impatient. How many times had he told Obi-Wan to have patience? Too many times. Qui-Gon thought to himself, but he brushed that aside, he had to find his apprentice, he was only 14, too young to...

Out loud Qui-Gon said, "Oh Force!"

"What is it?" Mace inquired.

Qui-Gon swallowed the lump in his throat, "Today is Obi-Wan's birthday." Had it really been three months since his disappearance?

Mace looked at his friend, "We will find him Qui. I promise."

Then they were joined by a young man about 23 years of age, "Greetings, I am Bren Niral."

The three Masters stood up, Mace spoke, "I am Master Mace Windu, this is Master Plo Koon, and this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, it is his apprentice who is missing."

After the four men took their seats again Bren spoke, "I have reason to believe that the boy in question is on Anitan."

Qui-Gon cut in, "Anitan? They hate the Jedi. If they know that he is a Jedi...he..." Qui-Gon's voice trailed off, he refused to think like that.

Plo Koon asked, "How do you know? And if he is there, how do we find the boy?"

"I have spies there. There is a boy in one of the camps that matches young Kenobi's description that arrived in the camp soon after he disappeared." Bren responded, "We are planning to liberate more camps. You are welcomed to join us, we would be grateful for the help."

Mace added, "But we can not fight your war."

Bren added, "I am not asking you too, but if one of your young is there, it is your war as much as it is ours. That being said, you can join us, look for the kid, and leave."

Qui-Gon asked, "What is in this war for you?"

Bren's eyes grew sad, "Aside from freeing my people from senseless murder and slavery. I am looking for someone special to me as well."

Obi-Wan shook Keiran awake, she looked weaker then ever. She opened her eyes and in a soft voice she whispered, "Thank you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Wait till you get my bill." Then he turned serious, "Your welcome, but we have to get up now. I have made a sling for you to put the baby in, he can hide under your robe. I can use the force to keep him quiet."

Keiran nodded and started to get up, "I think I want to call him Bren-Kenobi Niral." Obi-Wan looked at her and she continued, "Bren for his father, and Kenobi for..."she broke off and then said, "Obi-wan I will always be grateful."

Obi-Wan blushed and said, "Thank you, Keiran, and I am honored that you want your baby to have a part of my name."

Then they heard footsteps, Keiran quickly placed the sling around her and Obi-Wan placed the baby inside. Keiran got her cloak on just before the door was swung open.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of Keiran, "Good morning."

The guard barked, "Shut up slave scum, we want both of you out here now."

Keiran and Obi-Wan followed the guard outside, there was another man there. He looked over the two and said, "they will do. I want them ready in two days to leave."

Keiran and Obi-Wan looked shocked, all Obi-wan could think of was Querin, they could not leave him behind. The time to run was today.

**Chapter 11 Protect and Defend**

Several hours later another man joined Qui-Gon, Mace, Plo Koon, and Bren. The man said, "I saw them all right. The girl looked thin and weak, but she disguised herself rather well as a boy. The kid looked thin too. Thin, scared and lost, he had some welts, but they were long healed. Other then that, I think they were ok."

Bren smiled in relief, "Good job Anspa."

Qui-Gon was lost in thought. He reached out to Obi-Wan, _Hang on Obi-Wan, I'm coming._ Qui-Gon was not surprised when he was met with silence.

How they managed to get through the days work was a mystery. Little Bren-Kenobi did not make a peep the entire day. Later that night, Obi-Wan and Keiran knelt on the floor of their hut, with a stick Obi-Wan drew an escape route.

"We will go as soon as everyone is asleep. I will use the force to confuse the guards who are on duty at night." Obi-Wan explained.

Keiran hugged her baby to her chest, and nodded, "I am ready."

Obi-Wan looked at Querin and ruffled his hair. Obi-Wan then said, "Good."

At the resistance headquarters Bren and Qui-Gon were making their own plans, Bren stated, "Tomorrow Anspa will go in and "purchase" Obi-Wan and Keiran, once they are safe, we can liberate the camp."

Qui-Gon nodded, "A simple plan, but do you think it will work?"

Bren said, "It has too." _I have to much to lose if it doesn't._

Obi-Wan shook Keiran and Querin awake, whispering he said, "Let's move."

They slipped out of the hut and ran to the cliffs. Obi-Wan pointed to an overgrown path, "This way."

Obi-Wan cursed himself for not being able to wield the force the way he wanted, but the days had taken their toll and he was barely strong enough to run. Still, he scooped up Querin and they ran down the path. They had gone maybe a mile or two when Keiran asked, "I wonder if they know we are gone?"

Then they heard animal growls in the distance and knew they were being tracked. Obi-Wan said, "They know!" If these animal found them, they would rip them apart. The only hope they had was to keep running.

It was daybreak when Obi-Wan, Keiran, and the children made it to the valley. Obi-Wan glanced around and asked himself, _Which way? Which way?_

"Lets go north," He finally decided.

Keiran nodded, tightening the hold on her baby, and gripping Querin's hand, "Do you think you can walk Querin? Obi-Wan is very tired."

Querin nodded and Obi-Wan gently placed him on the ground taking his hand. Obi-Wan smiled down at the boy, "Let's keep moving." They heard the sounds of the animals that were stalking them and they started to move again.

At the camp Anspa was livid, "What do you mean they are gone?"

The overseer swallowed hard, "They ran sir. Took some slave scum kid that they were attached to. But don't worry, we will find them and they will be severely punished."

Anspa then grew nervous, he knew how they would be punished. He needed to contact Qui-Gon and Bren.

Bren spoke into the comlink, "They are GONE?"

The voice replied, "Yes, they took a child that they grew fond of too."

Qui-Gon's stomach started to flip flop, with all his might he called through the force, _Obi-Wan, where are you? Answer me so I can find you./_

Obi-Wan stopped running and turned his head, "Master?" Through the force he answered, _/Master? Are you really here? We are lost, I am with my friends Keiran and Querin, Keiran also has a...OH NO/_

The connection was cut off, Obi-Wan was too weak to carry on a force conversation and run for his life at the same time. They had to find a place to hide, a place where the animals could not smell their scent.

There was a waterfall not far away. Obi-Wan led Keiran and Querin to it. Looking it over he declared it the perfect hiding place. There was a "room" behind the waterfall, and the water would hide them from view and throw off their scent.

Only one problem, the room was barely big enough for Querin and Keiran. Obi-Wan pushed them inside and said, "I am going to lead them away. When I do, keep moving north."

Keiran pleaded, "No Obi-Wan, they will kill you."

Querin began to softly cry. Obi-Wan said," I will have to trust in the Force." With out looking back, he turned away.

A guard then stepped into view and Obi-Wan ran, drawing them to him. He got them a comfortable distance from his friends when his legs gave out. This is it. He thought as the animals descended on him. Obi-Wan knew pain, and then he knew nothing at all.

Qui-Gon fell to his knees at the intensity of the pain that his padawan was in. He turned to Bren, and said, "They are going to kill him. We need another plan."

Bren looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Qui-Gon stood up and caught his breath, "Obi-Wan made contact with me, but he cut it off, they found him."

Bren asked, "What about Keiran?"

Qui-Gon replied, "He said that they were lost and that he was with his friends, Keiran and Querin. He also started to say something else about Keiran, but could not finish."

Mace then asked, "Is that when you felt his pain?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I first felt his confusion, then a solution. I then felt his pain. My guess is that he found away to protect Keiran and Querin, but not himself." Qui-Gon looked at Bren, "My Obi-Wan is like that, he is always ready to sacrifice himself for others."

Bren looked at the Master, "If that is true, then I am indebted to him."


	3. Part 3

**Chapter 11 Captured**

From their hiding spot, Keiran risked a look outside. She saw Obi-Wan on the ground, overpowered by the vicious beasts. She bit back a scream, it would not do them any good to have Keiran and Querin captured as well.

The guards pulled back the animals and some started to kick Obi-Wan. He groaned but he could not do anything else. The animals sharp claws had cut into him deeply and painfully. Their teeth left their marks on his head, neck, and limbs.

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of two guards taking his arms and dragging him back up to the camp.

Obi-Wan was dropped onto the hard ground. He was too weak and in too much pain to do anything. It was taking all of his strength just to breath.

The overseer stepped forward, "Where are the other two?"

One guard stepped forward, "We only found this one."

Anspa then came into view, "I will pay for him now, go."

The overseer asked in a suspicious voice, "Why do you want him now? Clearly he is no good for anything. Besides the punishment for an escape attempt is death. The Royal Prince himself is coming to see that it is done."

Anspa was at a lost at what to do. The overseer stated, "You may go. We will not be selling anymore slaves today." Anspa had no choice but to leave the camp and go and regroup with the others.

After Anspa left the prince arrived. He did not look happy. Staring daggers at the overseer he demanded, "How is it this boy was able to escape? I thought you kept them so weak and hungry that all they could do was work just for survival."

The overseer looked nervous, "Your Majesty, I do keep them that way, but this boy is...how can I explain it...different."

The Prince shouted, "OF COURSE HE IS DIFFERENT!" The prince made his way to where Obi-Wan lay bleeding and broken. Grabbing the small tail on the back of Obi-Wan's head he roughly yanked up the poor Jedi's head, he then snarled, "See that braid? That is a PADAWAN braid. This kid is a Jedi Apprentice. And I just received word from my spies that there are Jedi Masters on the planet. They are looking for this snot-nosed brat. He needs to be dead and gone."

The overseer raised his blaster, "As you wish my Lord."

The prince then ordered, "No, too easy. I want his death to be as painful as possible. For the Jedi almost brought down my family at one time. For that, this one will suffer. Flog him. Flog him good. But stop just short of death. Then put him in the 'hot house'. That will finish him off nicely."

Obi-Wan only had on his leggings, his tunic had been destroyed, and he no longer had his cloak. The guards took delight in tormenting the boy.

Time after time the whips landed on torn and bloody flesh. After a while Obi-Wan could no longer block it out, he screamed out load and cried for Qui-Gon, and then he fainted.

The overseer looked down at the boy. He was still alive, but barely. He stated, "Six hours in the hothouse and the kid is history." Two guards grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and drug him across the ground.

The hothouse was a small metal building about two feet high and six feet wide. The building has no windows except for a small slot at the door. No air can get in. The purpose was to suffocate the victims. For after the sun shines on that small building for even an hour, it becomes so hot and unbearable that most people placed inside never came out alive. It was the cruelest punishment.

Obi-Wan was becoming aware again, just as they shoved him inside and closed and bolted the door.

**Chapter 12 The Loyalty of a Friend**

Keiran did not know what to do. Obi-Wan would be killed if he was not rescued soon. She had to do something. Hugging her baby to her she went back and forth in her mind, My baby needs me, but if it were not for Obi-Wan, my baby and me would be dead. I have to help him. She took off the sling that held her baby and placed it around Querin. She then said, "I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you need to follow the route that Obi-Wan set. I am going to try to help him."

Querin looked at her as though she lost her mind, I probably have. She thought wryly, leaving my baby with a boy who is still himself a baby. A boy who has seen his parents murdered in front of him and who has had his brother taken away. But I just feel as though this is the right thing to do.

She gave her baby a kiss and then gave Querin one too, she then took off running, as if she was afraid she was going to change her mind.

Anspa regrouped with Qui-Gon, Bren, Mace, and Plo Koon, as well as the other soldiers in the resistance army.

Bren was asking, "So you saw the boy, but not Keiran or the child that they were with."

Anspa nodded, "Yes, I saw the apprentice kid. Was pretty beat up too. It would be senseless to go in there..."

Qui-Gon cut in, "What do you mean."

Anspa looked at the knight sadly, "I am sorry Master Jinn, but there is no way that kid is going to survive in there in the condition he was in."

Qui-Gon looked for Obi-Wan through the force and found him, alone and in pain. He was dying, Qui-Gon knew this. Qui-Gon looked at them. "He is not dead yet. And I am not going to stand here while he dies. We need to storm the camp...now."

Bren considered this, then one of his men, one who acted as a spy, came up and said, "Sir, security around the camp has been doubled. The royal prince is there. He found out the boy was a Jedi."

Qui-Gon's heart jolted, They know. Obi-Wan, hang on. I will come for you.

Bren nodded, "I am sorry Qui-Gon, but we need to wait until morning. There is to much at stake to risk all these men."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I understand, I will go alone."

Mace Windu interrupted, "Qui-Gon, you can't do that. You will not do Obi-Wan any good getting captured yourself. You will remain here with us, that is a direct order from a council member."

Qui-Gon thought. Big deal. Like I have never gone against the council before. But deep down he knew that Mace was right. He had to wait. Qui-Gon thought of the last time he left Obi-Wan in a terrible place by himself. It was on Phindar. The boy survived that. He came through it with flying colors. Qui-Gon could only hope that Obi-Wan would live.

Qui-Gon decided that he would spend the night in meditation. He sent tendrils of love and strength through the force, hoping that Obi-Wan was able to receive them.

Chapter 13 What Does Not Kill You….

Obi-Wan was aware of the heat, even though the sun had set, it was ungodly hot inside the small building. He could barely breath. Obi-Wan was also aware of the insects inside the terrible place crawling all over him, but he did not have the strength to brush them off. They were feasting on the blood that flowed from his wounds.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, This is it. I am really going to die. Master, I love you, please hear me...I love you.

Obi-Wan then thought, If I am going to die, I am going to die thinking good things. I am going to focus on the light.

Pushing the pain as far back as possible, Obi-Wan remembered all the wonderful things in his life.

Bant, Reeft, and Garen. His friends at the temple. Qui-Gon taking him as his apprentice. Qui-Gon braiding his padawan braid for the first time. Obi-Wan thought of how he made his lightsaber, under Qui-Gon's watchful eye, he constructed it. And when it got to hard, Qui-Gon patiently guided his hands until it was done just right.

Obi-Wan then had another wave of pain flow over him. Gasping the thick air he choked. When he did, he tasted the coppery taste of blood. Embrace the light. Embrace the light...remember the good things.

The sparring competition, and how proud Qui-Gon was of his student when he won. Time in their apartment in between missions, just talking. They would talk about everything. From current events to Obi-Wan's latest crush. Those were good times for Obi-Wan, he truly felt like he belonged.

And in times of danger, he never felt afraid, Qui-Gon's presence was always soothing.

Then Obi-Wan heard a gentle rap, "Obi...Obi...answer me."

Obi-Wan moaned, and then he felt danger, he wanted to yell for Keiran to run, but was not able to.

Keiran felt the danger to late. She turned around and saw the Prince standing there with the guards. The prince looked at her, "SO you have come back. Interesting. Also it is interesting that you are not a male, and yet you have survived here."

Keiran set her jaw, she would not back down to this man, "Survival of the fittest. Obi-Wan and I are survivors."

The prince considered her words, "We shall see. We shall see."

The prince took Keiran to an interrogation room. There they did a scan of her eyes and her entire history popped up on the computer's screen.

Keiran's heart was beating a mile a minute, now they knew who she was.

The prince smiled, "So you are the great Bren Niral's wife. His bond mate, his soul mate. Interesting."

One of the guards asked, "Shall we punish her sir?"

The prince shook his head, "No, she is way to valuable to kill...at least now. Now we have a bargaining chip. Bren will have a choice, stop raiding my camps, or his wife will die."

Keiran then stated, "I would rather die. There are innocents in those camps. Prisoners because of your sick prejudice. If I have to die to save many...so be it."

Ignoring her outburst the prince asked, "Why did you come back for the Jedi?" Keiran did not answer, so he said, "He is a little young for you."

Keiran answered, "I came back because he is my friend. And I could not leave my friend behind. I have a conscience, unlike you." She then spit in his face.

The prince slapped Keiran and wiped the spit off his face, "Put her in one of the holding cells. A comfortable one. I don't wish to kill her yet, alive she is worth more."

At the camp Bren was lost in his thoughts. He was worried for Keiran who was alone and missing. He was worried for Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom he had never met, but was still indebted to the fifteen year old boy for protecting his wife. He was also considering Querin. His older brother and sister-in-law had two sons. The youngest named Querin. Keiran had never met them, they were murdered before Bren met her. Was it possible that Jaret and Querin were alive. He had not seen them in almost four years. He was told that they were murdered along with their parents. Could it be possible that they had escaped death?

Chapter 14 For The Love of a Padawan

It was dawn and Querin was growing tired. He looked down at his sleeping charge wondering what he would do when the baby became hungry. Querin then heard voices. He shrunk back and hid in a grove of trees. Watching he saw several men at the river getting water. Two were dressed in long brown cloaks and the others in a uniform that looked vaguely familiar. Then he got exited. His father had worn a uniform like that! His father was a soldier! And he was a soldier for this army!

Querin was still far to frightened to make his presence known, and then another man joined the men at the river. He too was dressed in a long brown cloak. Querin studied his proud features and his long hair. It was Obi-Wan's master. The one in the holo. Querin knew then that he was safe. Stepping out he made himself known.

The soldiers looked at the little boy holding a baby. They were shocked. One asked, "Where did you come from?"

Querin did not answer, because he was still afraid. But he went over to Qui-Gon and looked up at him. Qui-Gon smiled at the child and knelt down, "Hello Little one. Where is your mother and father."

Querin began to shake, but fought it, he had to tell them what he knew. It would be hard because he had not spoken for over three years, but he had to for Obi-Wan and Keiran's sakes.

In a small voice he said, "Ma...Ma...ster Qui-G...Gon?"

Qui-Gon was stunned, How does this child know my name? Out loud he said, "Yes, that is me. How did you know that?"

Querin replied,"O...Obi...Wan. Showed me holo."

Qui-Gon took the boy gently by the shoulders, "You are Querin?" The boy nodded,

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

Querin's eyes filled with tears, "Took him. Bad animals hurt him. Took him back to bad place."

Qui-Gon was so angry and worried he wanted to scream at the gods. He wanted to hurt who ever had hurt his beloved padawan. But he pushed back his anger because he did not want to frighten the young boy who had already seen to much in his lifetime.

By this time Bren had come to see what the matter was. Looking at Querin his heart swelled, "Querin? Is that you? Where is your brother?"

Querin looked at Bren, and recognized him from a different holo that Jaret kept, and then exclaimed, "Uncle Bren?" The boy ran to his uncle and then grew sad, "Jaret gone...sold. Obi-Wan took care of me. Took care of all of us. Took a beating for me. Helped Keiran wif..."

Bren asked, "What about Keiran?"

Querin adjusted his grip on the baby, "Obi help Keiran."

It took Bren a minute to understand what was being said, "This...is Keiran's?"

Querin nodded still not making the connection with the baby's name and his uncles name. Holding out the baby some he stated, "Bren-Kenobi."

Bren wanted to cry, his poor brave wife had survived the deadly camps and gave him a son. And though he never believed in the force before, he believed in it now. How else could his pregnant wife end up in a camp with a hero Jedi and her own nephew?

Qui-Gon answered, "The force works in mysterious ways. Now we have a rescue to see to."

Bren held his son to him and said, "Definitely."

Keiran paced back and forth in the small cell. She knew that every second that Obi-Wan was in the 'hothouse' the closer he came to death. If he is not dead already. But no, I can't think that. He has to live. He has to. Keiran thought. Looking at the wall she contemplated her options. She could stay here and be a bargaining chip, or she could try to escape. Either option posed great risk. But she would rather die escaping then die a prisoner of the Royal family. Looking around she saw the knife that came with her mid-day meal. It was not sharp enough to be a weapon, but she did not want a weapon.

Walking over to the wall she tested it. And just as she expected it was made of a soft sandstone. Using the knife she began to dig away at the wall surrounding the window. She was slightly surprised that the wall was so weak, but she guessed that many prisoners did not want to escape from this part of the camp. It was way to comfortable compared to the huts. Digging she said to herself, Hang on Obi...hang on.

Chapter 15 A Life Force Dims

Bren and Qui-Gon were at the ridge overlooking the camp. It was mid-day and the sun was high and hot. Qui-Gon was troubled that at this close distance he could not rouse a response from Obi-Wan. He must be severely injured. Obi-Wan, I am near, do not let go. Qui-Gon just hoped that Obi-Wan could feel his thoughts.

Bren and the soldiers checked their weapons, Bren was giving orders, "OK, now when we get in, the Jedi and I will search for Keiran and Obi-Wan, you are to provide cover and liberate the other prisoners. Is that all understood?"

The soldiers all responded, "Yes sir."

Bren nodded at Qui-Gon, who returned the nod. Qui-Gon, Mace, and Plo Koon got their lightsabers ready. Then they left the safety of the ridge for the uncertainty of the camp.

At that time Keiran was removing the window from her cell and climbing outside.

Obi-Wan was having trouble breathing. His ribs hurt. They were definitely broken. It hurt to draw a breath, and the air was so thick and stagnant. He was slowly suffocating. Obi-Wan hoped that Querin and the baby were safe, he was sad that Keiran felt compelled to return, he only hoped that they were not going to torture her the way they were him.

The insects crawling caused some discomfort, but he did not have the strength to care, briefly he wondered, Will my body disappear when I die?

The guards at the gates sounded an alarm, then the resistance army stormed the camp bravely. The Prince smiled an evil smile, "Bring me the girl."

One of his aides rushed to do his bidding. A moment later he returned, "Your Highness, the girl is gone."

The Prince was livid, "What do you mean GONE? Where could she be?" He himself went to the cell and saw the window removed. "Find her! Without her we have nothing!"

Keiran was creeping around the camp when she heard the animals, she knew they were tracking her. She also knew that the resistance army was near, she had to find them.

Suddenly one of the animals saw her and lunged for her. She let out a scream and raised her hands in a futile attempt to shield herself. But before the animal could reach her, a glowing green beam of some sort swung a graceful arc and beheaded the animal.

Keiran looked up into kind blue eyes and said in awe, "Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Qui-Gon smiled at the girl, "My reputation proceeds me. You are Keiran Niral."

Keiran smiled, "My baby...Querin...Bren..."She looked as though she was going to be hysterical any minute. It had all caught up to her.

Qui-Gon touched her shoulder, "Your baby and Querin are safe. They are at my ship being looked after by the healers from the Jedi Temple. But I must know where Obi-Wan is."

Keiran's eyes filled with tears, "He is in the hothouse. But I don't see how he can be alive after so many hours."

Qui-Gon's eyes turned grim, "Oh he is alive, and he will remain alive."

The prince was pacing back and forth, he was waiting for an update. His aides came bustling in, "Your highness...it seems that the girl found one of the Jedi. The army is immobilizing our attacks, all is lost."

The prince was not going to go down without the last word, "The hothouse...destroy it. Make sure the Jedi child is dead."

Qui-Gon and Keiran raced around the war zone until they met up with Mace and Plo Koon. Qui-Gon asked, "Where is Bren." Before the two Masters could answer Bren stepped forward and pulled his wife into his arms, "He is beautiful...our son is beautiful." Looking at his wife he saw that her beautiful hair was gone and she had lost a lot of weight, but other then that she was fine. "I am so glad that you are safe."

Keiran returned the embrace, she had missed him very much, "Bren...Obi-Wan, we have to get to Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was laying in his prison, which was to be his coffin. Why is it getting warmer in here? He could not understand how, but it was almost twice as hot in the place then it had been. Obi-Wan started to groan, MASTER...MASTER...MASTER! Then he lost consciousness.

Qui-Gon said out loud, "Obi-Wan?" Turning to his companions, "We need to find him now! It will be to late in moments."

Keiran quickly led them to the hothouse. Qui-Gon screamed,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" There was a fire raging around it. But before he could do anything the slaves rushed out with what water they had, they dumped it all on the fire, and Qui-Gon and the others ran forward. The men all stomped out what was left of the flames. Qui-Gon used his robe to protect his hands from the hot metal and pulled on the door. As he did he felt Obi-Wan's life force slip away.

Qui-Gon pulled on the door, but it had a lock on it. Quickly drawing his lightsaber he cut the door completely off. The heat and the stench that flowed into the midafternoon day caused Qui-Gon to make a face. Getting on his hands and knees he looked inside, it was dark, Obi-Wan hates the dark. Qui-Gon grimly thought. And the temperature of the air was deadly.

Qui-Gon saw the form of his Padawan and pulled him out as quickly and gently as he could. The sight of the fifteen year old was almost more then he could handle. He was cut up from the whips. Some of the stripes were cut to the bone. Qui-Gon brushed furiously at the insects that were crawling all over Obi-Wan. With that act Qui-Gon felt nauseous, but he pushed it back. Through the blood and the insects, Qui-Gon could see the bruises that were everywhere on his body.

Checking for a pulse, Qui-Gon cried, "No, Obi-Wan, come back to me! You are not going to die, not here, not now!" Qui-Gon started life saving measures. Keiran came over to help. Qui-Gon was briefly aware of Mace calling to the pilots of the cruiser to get to where they were immediately and of Bren and the army gathering up what was left of the guards and overseers.

Bren saw the prince, "Well your Highness, you have just been dethroned. You will pay for all the lifes that you have ruined. The republic will see to it."

The Prince responded, "This planet does not answer to the republic."

Mace turned to the prince, "It does now, the new leaders have asked for and received Republic Intervention. We as Jedi will see that it happens."

The Prince still wanting the last word snarled, "Well that kid won't be good for anything anymore. We worked him over quite nicely. He will die, all night and most of the day in the hothouse, it is a surprise that he is still alive."

Qui-Gon's eyes turned fiery, but he had to concentrate on Obi-Wan. But Qui-Gon did not have to do anything, because Bren went over to the prince and slugged him hard in the stomach, "That is for every slave that you have ever hurt," He hit him again, "That is for my wife, whom you imprisoned and for the son she had in your camp."

The fist came down again, "This is for my brother and sister-in-law whom you murdered in front of their children, and for those children one of whom you sold." And then he landed his fist for the final time, "And that is for Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who at fifteen is more brave then you will ever be."

Qui-Gon finally got a pulse an erratic and weak one, but it was still something. He pulled back from Obi-Wan and heard the boy moan, "Ma...ster?" Qui-Gon leaned real close, "I am here Obi-Wan. Shhhhh, don't try to speak."

Obi-Wan did what he was told but lifted his hand to touch Qui-Gon's face as to see if he was really there. That simply movement seemed to drain Obi-Wan of what little strength he had left. Obi-Wan then made a small smile and fell unconscious again.

His heart slowed, and Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan, you must stay with me. Do not let go. Help will be here soon. An-Paj will be here, he will help you. Obi-Wan...STAY WITH ME!"

But Obi-Wan was walking towards a bright light.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

**Chapter 16 Broken**

Qui-Gon was near hysterics by the time the Republic cruiser arrived at the camp. The Republic had given the Jedi the use of a cruiser that had its own medical unit. It came with state of the art equipment and three healers. One of them being An-Paj.

An-Paj jumped off the ship as soon as the doors opened. He ran to where Qui-Gon was. Qui-Gon was holding the bloodied form of his padawan. He was begging Obi-Wan to stay with him, "Please Padawan, don't let go. Stay with me…"

An-Paj almost did not recognize Obi-Wan. Not one inch of the boy's flesh was unscathed. He was covered from head to toe with welts and bruises. After a quick assessment of the situation, it was clear to An-Paj that Qui-Gon was holding onto Obi-Wan's life force, but barely. They had to act fast.

Touching Qui-Gon's shoulder An-Paj told him, Qui-Gon we need to get Obi-Wan inside and on life support equipment and in the bacta as soon as possible."

Qui-Gon nodded, and stood up with Obi-Wan in his arms. He noted that Obi-Wan was already a good thirty pounds lighter then he had been, _And he was already so small, _Qui-Gon thought.

Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan on the exam table gently and held onto his hand tightly. An-Paj gently told him, Qui-Gon, you need to step outside so we can treat him." An-Paj did not want the master to see what they had to do.

Qui-Gon stated firmly, "NO! I am not leaving him again. He was alone. For three months he had to survive without me. He needs me now. They left him in the dark to die alone. Obi-Wan hates the dark! He hates it…he hates it."

By that time, Qui-Gon had lost control of his emotions and was hysterical. It took An-Paj, Mace, and Plo Koon to get him to release his grip on Obi-Wan. The three of them pulled him out of the room bodily and placed him in the hall.

An -Paj was firm, "I really don't want to sedate you Qui-Gon, but I will. We need to treat Obi-Wan. I will come and get you when we are done. I promise."

Qui-Gon leaned against the wall hugging himself and weeping, but he nodded and took deep breaths trying to find his center.

An-Paj turned and went back to the room where Obi-Wan was.

As he entered one of the healers looked at him, "We are losing him, Master An-Paj."

An-Paj let out a series of curses under his breath. Suddenly, Obi-Wan began to cough. When he did, blood came up. The healers quickly turned him over to his side. An-Paj know that the internal injuries were grave.

Then Obi-Wan's heart stopped. An-Paj started CPR, but it was not doing any good.

Even though Jedi Healers did not usually resort to such measures, An-Paj had the equipment available, and he was not going to let a promising boy die without a fight. He said to one of his healers, "Get me a scalpel and a rib spreader. Then place a force field around the door." An-Paj did not want Qui-Gon to rush in and see his apprentice cut open.

The healer did not hesitate, and in minutes An-Paj had made in incision. Be careful of the broken ribs, he used the rib spreader to move them apart. Then he started to massage Obi-Wan's heart. All the time An-Paj was saying, "Come on Obi-Wan. Come on, stay with us."

**Chapter 17 Where there is Love, There is Life**

Qui-Gon was in the hall. Keiran and Bren had arrived and were reunited with Bren-Kenobi and Querin. They were all waiting for word on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was still weeping when suddenly he stopped and looked at the door, "Obi-Wan? NOOOO! Obi-Wan." He lunged for the door, but was held back by Mace, Plo Koon and Bren. He dropped to the floor in hot, wracking sobs. Everyone know that something at gone wrong with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was walking towards the light. It was beautiful. It was peaceful. _I will never have to be in the terrible darkness again, _he thought.

But something was not right. Qui-Gon was not with him. Obi-Wan saws many Jedi, long dead, but none were his wonderful Master. Obi-Wan stopped, he looked back the way he came and saw it was dark. He looked again at the light, and almost started walking towards it again.

But then he heard Qui-Gon's voice. It sounded pained, "_Obi-Wan? NOOOOOO…Obi-Wan…"_ the words were followed by painful sobs.

Obi-Wan then thought, _Master Qui-Gon? What is wrong with Master? He needs me. _Obi-Wan turned and started walking back the way he came. He focuses on his Master and not the memories or the demons in the darkness.

An-Paj let out a sigh of relief, "he's back. Let's start healing those ribs and as many injuries as we can. Then we can close him and get him into the bacta tank."

Three hours later a very tired An-Paj stepped out of the room. He surveyed the group in the waiting area and went straight to qui-Gon. Qui-Gon almost gagged when he saw all of the blood on An-Paj's tunic. Blood did not bother him, but this was Obi-Wan's blood.

Qui-Gon stood, "How is he?"

An-Paj explained, "he is in the bacta, but not out of the woods yet. His heart stopped and I had to open him up to start it again. His internal injuries were severe."

The distraught Master asked hopefully, "but he will be alright?"

"If he makes it through the next 24 hours, he should be out of danger," An-Paj explained, "But Qui-Gon, you have to be prepared, there can be lasting effects. His oxygen was severely cut down when they had him in the hothouse and when his heart stopped. He may not be the same Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon shook his head and stated, "He will always be the same Obi-Wan in my heart. And he WILL be all right. I trust the force in that."

"I'm sure if anyone can come through," An-Paj responded, "it is Obi-Wan. But I suggest that we return to Coruscant. While the medical facilities on the ship are excellent, I would feel better if he was at the temple."

Qui-Gon agreed, "I will be staying with him at all times."

An-Paj did not want to argue, "Qui-Gon, he will be in the bacta for at least three days."

Qui-Gon asked, "And your point?" When An-Paj did not answer, Qui-Gon said, "Good, it is settled. I will stay out of your way, but I'm staying with him at all times. He is not going to be alone again."

An-Paj almost smiled as he said, "Fine. But you let us work, and if something happens, you leave. No questions."

"Agreed. I would like to see him now."

An-Paj said, "This way."

**Chapter 17 Not Out of the Woods Yet**

In the hall Mace and Plo Koon were speaking to Keiran and Bren. Bren said, " I hope that Obi-Wan makes a complete recovery. I am forever grateful for his help and the help of the JedI and the Republic. Now I have to find my other nephew, Jaret, and help set up the new government set up."

Mace told Bren, "The Republic is going to help with the search of your nephew. He will be found."

Keiran tightened her grip on little Bren-Kenobi and said, "I would like to see Obi-Wan before you leave."

Querin perked in, "Me too!"

Bren knelt and looked his nephew in the eye, "I know you do Querin, but I don't think that is a good idea."

Querin wanted to cry, but held back, "I want to tell him thank you."

Keiran then knelt beside her husband, "Obi-Wan knows that, and when he is better, we will visit him, okay?"

Querin nodded and Keiran handed the baby to his father. She then got up to go see Obi-Wan. Keiran entered the room very quietly. Qui-Gon was standing in front of the bacta tank with his head leaned against the glass. His eyes were closed. Then suddenly he said, "He is going to be all right."

Keiran nodded, "All he did, he did to honor you and his Jedi training. You can be proud of him Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon smiled a bit, "I am proud," Qui-Gon then got choked up and tears filled his eyes again, "I am so proud."

Keiran gave the Master a brief hug and said, "Please keep me informed of his condition and recovery. Tell him thank you. He is truly a wonderful young man. He is defiantly of the light."

Qui-Gon nodded, "May the Fore be with you and your family Kieran. Obi-Wan made a wonderful in you."

She touched the bacta tank and turned to leave. Within thirty or so minutes, the ship was in hyperspace and racing towards Coruscant.

For three Qui-Gon stayed with Obi-Wan. He only left to use the fresher. He stayed out of the way of the of the healers when they came in to check on the young Jedi, but her would refuse to leave. When he mediated he sent healing energy to the boy's broken body.

About a day before they were to land on Coruscant. An-Paj told Qui-Gon that he thought it would be safe to remove Obi-Wan from the bacta tank.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I will remain with him."

An-Paj knew better then to argue with Qui-Gon. There was not a master at the temple more protective then Qui-Gon Jinn. He smiled, "Of course Qui-Gon, I did not expect anything else."

Qui-Gon watched as droids removed the boy's thin body from the tank. Qui-Gon could not help thinking _He is not more then skin and bones. When we get back to the temple, I will change that."_

Within a few minutes, Obi-Wan was out of the tank, cleaned up, dried, and dressed in a clean sleep tunic and pants. The welts from the whips sill showed, but with time they would completely fade.

Qui-Gon was content to sit and hold his apprentice's hand. He was relieved the worse seemed to be over. But he was also concerned that Obi-Wan had not awoke hours after he was removed from the tank. An-Paj was concerned also.

Finally, exhaustion caught up with the older man. He allowed his eyes to close, and he was soon asleep. He woke to the sound of teeth chattering. It was Obi-Wan, he was shivering. Qui-Gon stood to adjust the blankets and noticed that Obi-Wan's cheeks were bright red. Touching the boy's forehead, he found it burning with fever. Qui-Gon quickly summoned An-Paj who immediately examined Obi-Wan. Turning to Qui-Gon he said, "Qui-Gon, you promised if anything came up, you would leave the room, no questions. I need you to do that now."

Qui-Gon wanted to argue, but did as he was asked. He stepped outside wondering what had gone wrong.

Qui-Gon was left in the common area of the ship. He was lost in thought, he had hoped that the worse had passed. Qui-Gon decided to meditate. He sent tendrils of strength and love to the suffering apprentice.

An-Paj and the other two healers were using scanners to check over Obi-Wan's body. It did not take long to see that an infection had set in. He considered antibiotics, but was concerned they would take to long to kick in. Obi-Wan's fever was very extremely high, and the infection had to be taken care immediately.

An-Paj went to speak with Qui-Gon. He was very somber, "I have to open him again, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon sat heavily on a chair, "Again? Why? What has happened?"

An-Paj explained, "A nasty infection has set in. It has Obi-Wan's fever raging sky high. In order to bring it under control, I want to open him and drain the infection. Then we should be able to fight it with antibiotics."

Qui-Gon was naturally concerned, "But to open him again, he is already so weak. Are you sure this is the way to go?"

An-Paj stated, "Yes, Qui-Gon, I do."

"Very well," Qui-Gon nodded, "will he then have to go back in the bacta?"

The healer shook his head, "I'm concerned that he has not woken up yet. I want to keep him out of the bacta. I want him coherent, and then we can put him back if we need to."

Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands, "It's not good hat he has not woke up yet, is it?" I can still lose him, can't I?"

An-Paj put his hand on the Master's shoulder, "I will do everything I can Qui-Gon. But you need to decide if any heroic measures should be taken to keep him alive.

Qui-Gon's eyes filled with tears, "I don't know if I can make that decision."

An-Paj understood, "Qui-Gon, you may need to make a decision. I'm going to treat him again. Hopefully it will be routine. But if something goes wrong, you will need to make that choice."

Carefully An-Paj made another incision. One of the healers assisting him stood ready with suction. An-Paj saw the area of infection, he silently thanked the force that it was not around his heart as he had feared. It was lower, but even though it was not as serious as An-Paj thought, it was still very serious. Obi-Wan could still die at any moment. And if that happened, An-Paj had no doubts that Qui-Gon would have a breakdown.

One of the healers asked, "Shall I irrigate the area?"

An-Paj nodded, "Yes Hanne', After that we will get him started on a high level antibiotic."

Hanne' nodded, "And then we close him? Will he be going back into the bacta?"

An-Paj shook his head, "No, we will keep him out for now. We need to close quickly, I do not want his heart to be anymore strained than what it is. Start another IV. We need to get some nourishment into his body."

Hanne' then said, "Master An-Paj, his heartbeat has turned erratic!"

An-Paj responded, "Sith!" He then started measures to try to bring it back to normal. He hoped that he would not have to make Qui-Gon make the decision to allow the boy to live or die.

Qui-Gon jumped up as soon as Master Healer An-Paj stepped into the room. Qui-Gon asked, "How is he? How did it go?"

An-Paj said in a gentle voice, "Qui-Gon, sit. We need to talk."

Qui-Gon did as he was told, "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

An-Paj explained, "The surgery was going well. We were just about to close when his heartbeat got very erratic. From the stress his body endured or the infection. I managed to get it under control."

Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief and then looked at An-Paj and asked in a quiet voice, "There is more, isn't there?"

"Obi-Wan is in a coma, Qui-Gon. I think his brain has shut down in a sense to block out all the boy has seen, done, and been through in the past months."

Qui-Gon's voice broke as he asked, "Will he come out?"

An-Paj answered, "Truthfully, I can not answer that. But you made need to consider long time care. He may never come out. And if he does, he may not be the same. There are some very good institutions..."

Qui-Gon interrupted sharply, "You are not serious? I will not put him in an institution! I will care for him myself."

An-Paj had asked Hanne' to get Mace Windu and Plo Koon to join them, Mace looked at his friend, "Qui-Gon, how can you care for him when your work pulls you away at a moments notice?"

Qui-Gon stood and said, "I am not going to put him away somewhere just because it is convenient. He is not just my padawan, he is the son I never had or ever will have. The force blessed me with him, I cannot dishonor that blessing by locking him away." He turned and went to the room where Obi-Wan was, "I am going to sit with him now. Please let me know when we arrive at Coruscant."

**Chapter 18 Home**

"We are landing Master Jinn," Healer Hanne' told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded to the healer, "Thank you."

Hanne' then added, "The council wishes to see you as soon as we land."

Qui-Gon expected as much as that, "I will see Obi-Wan to his room in the medical ward, and I will go see them."

The ship landed and under Qui-Gon's watchful eye the healers transferred Obi-Wan to a private ICU room. Qui-Gon brushed his lips against the boy's head and went to see the council.

"I am NOT giving him up! I cannot believe that you have even considered this an option." Qui-Gon's voice was calm but firm.

Yoda considered him, "Hmmmmm, think he will heal you do?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Of course."

"Decide on this later. Master Qui-Gon continue to care for Obi-Wan you will. Give him up you will not."

Qui-Gon bowed, "Thank you My Master."

Qui-Gon was on his way back to the medical ward when he made a quick stop in the apartment he shared with Obi-Wan. He quickly showered and dressed in fresh clothing. Then he reached into his closet, way in the back. He pulled out a small box. Opening it he gave a small smile. It was his gift to Obi-Wan for the birthday that Obi-Wan spent in captivity. It was a rock. For Obi-Wan's thirteenth birthday he got Qui-Gon's river stone, for his fourteenth birthday he gave him another rock and a 'serious' gift and Qui-Gon decided to carry the tradition on with the boys fifteenth birthday. Actually he planned to carry it on until Obi-Wan reached knighthood, maybe even after.

The rocks were a personal connection between the Master and his Padawan. It was a connection forged in love and trust. Qui-Gon slipped the rock into his tunic and hurried back to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon was not surprised to see some of Obi-Wan's friends there. Bant, Garen and Reeft all showed sorrow and concern for their sick friend. After they left Qui-Gon settled into his vigil. He moved into the room, council and healers could just get used to his presence there.

About a week passed with no change. Qui-Gon was getting edgy. Everyday he talked to Obi-Wan, trying to coax him out of the coma. But lack of sleep and lack of response had Qui-Gon at the end of his rope.

"Come on Obi-Wan, it's time to wake up," Qui-Gon said to his comatose apprentice. "Your friends were here earlier, they want you to wake up. Please Obi-Wan, I want you to wake up, open your eyes. We want you to open your eyes!" The statement ended with a choked sob.

An-Paj had been silently observing and gently advised, "Qui-Gon, you should go home and get something to eat and get some sleep."

Qui-Gon replied, "Thank you, but no. I prefer to stay with Obi-Wan."

From behind them they heard, "Qui-Gon, I do not want to order you to leave, but you are leaving us little choice." It was Mace Windu. He stepped into the room.

Qui-Gon snapped, "I am not leaving." Turning to An-Paj he said, "And when is he going to wake up?"

An-Paj sighed, "Like I said before Qui-Gon, I do not know..."

Interrupting Qui-Gon said, "I WANT AN ANSWER! You are the healer, give me a straight answer!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he was sorry for them, but he was just so worried about Obi-Wan, that his judgment was clouded.

An-Paj looked at Qui-Gon and in a no-nonsense tone he said, "Qui-Gon, guests of the healing temple should remember that they are just that, guests."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "My apologies An-Paj. I am forever grateful for the help that you have given to my apprentice..." Qui-Gon then sensed something and turned to the bed. Obi-Wan was moving.

"Ma...ster?"

Qui-Gon knelt by the bed and took Obi-Wan's hand, "I am here Obi-Wan. You are not alone."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, "I was dying."

Qui-Gon said, "Shhh, don't think about that..."

Obi-Wan continued, "And I saw a bright light. I was walking towards it," by this time An-Paj and Mace were listening, "I was almost there, but I heard you crying Master. I heard you call my name and you were crying."

An-Paj checked Obi-Wan's eyes and said, "Obi-Wan, you heard Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, "And then I turned back. I did not want to go to the light if you were not there Master.

Qui-Gon sat on the bed and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. He could not speak. He was just glad that his apprentice was awake.

**Chapter 19 Healing**

"I don't understand why I have to stay in the medical ward." Obi-Wan said in a broken voice.

"Obi-Wan, I want you to be here so I can keep an eye on you and your healing," was An-Paj's gentle reply.

Obi-Wan's eyes filled, "I just want to go home."

The past couple of days had been hard on the boy. The first night, after Qui-Gon had left at Obi-Wan's insistence, one of the healers turned off the lights and Obi-Wan was left in complete darkness. He was terrified. Qui-Gon felt his fear over the bond and hurried back. He told the healers that under no uncertain terms was his padawan to be left in the dark alone. After that incident, Qui-Gon moved back into Obi-Wan's room in the medical ward.

Again Obi-Wan said, "I just want to go home."

"I know Obi-Wan and maybe in a week or two..."

Qui-Gon by this point had reached his limit, "I don't think so. Padawan, get dressed, we are going home."

"Qui-Gon, he is not yet healed," An-Paj started to say, but Qui-Gon was beyond reason.

"He can heal at home as well as he can heal here." He said firmly, "I will bring him back daily and you can check his progress."

"Agreed." An-Paj said, he knew he would not win this argument.

Within a few moments. Obi-Wan was dressed and walking out of his hospital room towards the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan managed to make it to the door of their quarters before he almost collapsed. Qui-Gon then picked him up and carried him into the apartment. He went to Obi-Wan's room and placed him gently on the bed. Obi-Wan snuggled into his pillow and smiled. For the first time in months, he was in his own bed. He fell asleep right away.

Hours later, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings. He was in his room in his bed. It was dusk outside, but Qui-Gon still had the lighting fixtures in Obi-Wan's room on dim so if Obi-Wan woke after dark, he would still be able to see. Qui-Gon was not in the room, but Obi-Wan could tell that he was in the apartment.

Obi-Wan almost turned over and to fall asleep again, but the smells of something delicious was wafting through the apartment.

Obi-Wan carefully got up. He was still weak and dizzy. He noticed that his boots were off, and he did not bother to put them back on. He went barefooted to the main area of the apartment. Qui-Gon was sitting on the sofa reading his data pad. He smiled when Obi-Wan came in.

Qui-Gon patted the spot next to him and Obi-Wan sat down. Qui-Gon said, "I am so glad you are home Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I am glad to be home Master. I have missed you so."

Qui-Gon patted his back and got up, "I hope you are hungry. I made your favorite."

Obi-Wan smiled like a little kid and got up and followed Qui-Gon into the kitchen. He took his seat and Qui-Gon made a plate for him. He took a couple of bites and then jumped up and ran to the fresher. In a moment he was vomiting up what little of his dinner he ate.

Qui-Gon knelt next to him, "I am sorry Obi-Wan, I should of known better. Your stomach is still not recovered yet. We will have to take it slow."

Obi-Wan nodded and lifted his head, "I am sorry Master." He looked like he wanted to cry."

"No Padawan, it is not your fault. Why don't you go out to the couch and I will make you some tea to calm your stomach."

Obi-wan nodded and went out to the sofa. In minutes Qui-Gon had a pot of mild tea brewed and Obi-Wan was sipping it.

After Qui-Gon finished cleaning up the kitchen, he came out and found Obi-Wan sound asleep. Qui-Gon lifted him up and took him back to his room. He tucked him in and left the lights on.

Qui-Gon was reading over a peace agreement when he heard Obi-Wan talking in his sleep. Quickly he got up and went to his apprentice. Obi-Wan seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. He shook him awake and held him as he cried.

Obi-Wan then wiped his eyes and said, "I am ok now. I am sorry for disturbing you."

Qui-Gon said, "You did not disturb me. How about I sit with you while you go back to sleep."

Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon got comfortable in the chair next to his bed. It was a hard night. Obi-Wan was extremely restless, either he could not sleep, and if he did manage to fall asleep, he would wake up because of a nightmare.

When morning came, both Master and apprentice were exhausted. Obi-Wan followed his master into the kitchen again and Qui-Gon set out some fruit and some crackers. He told Obi-Wan, "This should not upset your stomach."

Obi-Wan eyed the food warily and nodded. Just then the com-link in the apartment went off and Qui-Gon went to answer it. When he was gone Obi-Wan dumped the food in the recycle unit without taking a bite.

After a few minutes Qui-Gon came back in and asked, "All done."

Obi-Wan shielded tightly and lied, "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan felt guilty about lying to his master, but he could not bare to eat. He was simply afraid to.

Qui-Gon answered, "Good. Now we have to go, or we will be late for our appointment with An-Paj."

An-Paj checked over the apprentice and asked, "How was his first night home Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon replied, "Well he got sick after dinner. My fault, it was too heavy for his stomach. He also had a restless night. He did not get much sleep at all."

An-Paj nodded, "I see. Well, take these with you." He handed Qui-Gon a small packet of pills. "They are to help him relax. They are a mild sedative."

Qui-Gon took the pills and said, "Do you think we can do some light training?"

An-Paj answered, "I don't see why not. Basic Katas to start. Don't let him over exert himself. Stop when he shows signs of fatigue. And I think he can attend classes again."

Qui-Gon smiled, "Good, I would love to get him back into a routine again."

A short time later, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were in the practice hall. Obi-Wan was going through basic lightsaber moves. To Qui-Gon's delight, he was doing much better then expected, _but then again_, the Master told himself, _Obi-Wan's lightsaber form is an extension of himself. _

Qui-Gon did not even notice that other padawans had stopped what they were doing to watch Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan did. He abruptly turned off his lightsaber.

Qui-Gon touched his shoulder and Obi-Wan flinched, "Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

Obi-Wan looked up and was suddenly embarrassed, he stood up doing his best to ignore the stares he was getting, in a quiet but tearful voice he said, "Can we please go home?"

Qui-Gon put his arm around the boy's shoulders and said, "Of course. Let's go home."


	5. Part 5

**Chapter 20: The Wounds Run Deep**

Qui-Gon was concerned, Obi-Wan had not said much since they returned home. Not knowing what else to do, Qui-Gon started on dinner. He wanted Obi-Wan to gain back all the weight he had lost.

The door chime to the apartment rang and Qui-Gon called out, "Padawan, could you see who that is?"

Qui-Gon heard the door open and heard voices. He knew that the voices belonged to Obi-Wan's friends, Bant and Garen.

Bant was saying, "Obi-Wan! I am so glad to see you! We were wondering if you wanted to go out to the gardens."

"We have missed you," Garen added, concern etched on his face, "ask Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon was about to call out his agreement when Obi-Wan stated, "No, thank you, my Master wants me to stay indoors for now."

Qui-Gon was flabbergasted. He thought that Obi-Wan would of jumped at the chance to go out with his friends. Qui-Gon also thought it would do Obi-Wan a world of good. He listened as the other two padawans said their good-byes and then went into the living area.

Obi-Wan was seated on the window seat with his chin resting on his knees. He was looking outside at the pre-dusk traffic. Qui-Gon gently asked, "Why did you not go, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan did not answer, he just shrugged.

Qui-Gon took a step closer, "It would have done you good to get out. I think..."

Obi-Wan interrupted him and said sharply, "I just did not want to go! Is that a crime?" Obi-Wan's face then turned red, "I am sorry Master. I did not mean to be disrespectful."

Qui-Gon looked over Obi-Wan and sighed as he took in the shell of the boy who at one time was full of energy and cheerfulness. This boy before him was too thin, there were shadows under his eyes which now carried a haunted look.

Qui-Gon decided it best to let the outburst of disrespect pass, "That's all right Obi-Wan. Are you hungry? I would like you to try to eat."

Obi-Wan went into the kitchen. He sat down and Qui-Gon placed a bowl of soup in front of him. Obi-Wan raised his spoon and took a bite. Immediately nausea raised, he fought to keep it down, all the while shielding from Qui-Gon. His master had started to sit down when Obi-Wan pretended he was cold.

Qui-Gon saw this and said, "Let me get your cloak." As soon as he left the kitchen, Obi-Wan dumped his soup into the recycler.

Qui-Gon eyed the empty bowl, "Oh, finished already. How about some more?"

Obi-Wan said, "No thank you. I think I am full. May I be excused?"

The next morning Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan back to An-Paj. An-Paj examined the boy and then asked him to wait out side.

Turning to Qui-Gon he said, "All right, what is bothering you?"

An-Paj listened to Qui-Gon intently as he described the past few days. He then said, "I think Obi-Wan needs to see Master Nik-Ka, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon rubbed his beard, "Master Nik-Ka? I don't know An-Paj." Nik-Ka was another healer at the temple. Except he healed souls and spirits that had been broken. "Isn't he a little young to have to see a mind healer?"

An-Paj shook his head, "He was not to young to go through hell and back Qui-Gon. And it concerns me that he has not yet spoken to you yet of all that happened to him."

Qui-Gon defended Obi-Wan, "He wants to forget."

An-Paj agreed, "Yes, he wants to forget, but he can only do that when he accepts what happened to him. As much as we don't want to admit it, Obi-Wan's innocence was shattered in that place. I'm concerned Qui-Gon. For you and him. Maybe you should admit him again. I can..."

Qui-Gon was firm, "absolutely not. I will care for him. He needs to be with me."

"I do not dispute that Qui-Gon. But think about what I said."

Later that night as Obi-Wan got ready for bed, Qui-Gon came in with a tray with two cups of tea on it. Qui-Gon asked, "Can we talk about what happened to you Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan grew stiff. He shook his head and began to shake. Qui-Gon used the force to send reassurance through the bond, he then said, "You did well Obi-Wan. All the time you were there, you honored your training. You honored me. You did the Jedi proud."

Obi-Wan struggled. He did not believe Qui-Gon's words. He thought_, If I did so well, how come I almost died? How come I was to weak to find my Master through the bond? How come Jaret got sold? How come our escape did not work?_

Obi-Wan shielded these thoughts from Qui-Gon, to his master he said, "Thank you Master."

Little did Qui-Gon know, that the scars went much deeper then they appeared.

**Chapter 21 Lost Jedi**

Obi-Wan managed to sleep that night with the help of the sedatives that An-Paj gave Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon did not like relying on drugs, but the tired look in Obi-Wan's face made him change his mind. Obi-Wan took the pill obediently and drank his tea, which was the only thing he could bare to swallow anymore. Soon, he nodded off to sleep. Qui-Gon stayed until he was sound asleep and then he went to his own room.

The next morning Obi-Wan was to report to classes. Qui-Gon felt it best to start out slow. He was to have two classes in the morning and another in the afternoon. Obi-Wan did not feel comfortable going to classes. He wanted to stay in the safety of the apartment. Something told him to tell Qui-Gon everything he had been feeling, but he hid the feelings and threw his breakfast away when the master was not looking. He then went to class.

The first class was Galactic history. One of his favorite subjects. But the Master teaching the course was an impatient one. Obi-Wan got to class just as the door shut and when he entered all eyes were upon him. He stood there for a moment, and the instructor barked, "Well sit down Kenobi! We can't wait for you all day!" The class snickered, and Obi-Wan quickly took his seat.

It did not get any better either. Obi-Wan was ill prepared for the class. And the teacher let him know that, "Kenobi, if you are going to be in my class, the least you can do is be prepared."

Obi-Wan looked down at his data pad and whispered, "Yes, Master."

After that class, Obi-Wan had advanced lightsaber techniques. Obi-Wan entered the practice hall and inwardly groaned. There in the hall was Bruck and Padawan's that followed Bruck's lead.

They snickered as Obi-Wan began to warm up, all but Bruck.

Bruck had changed since he was chosen as a Padawan. And Bruck's Master happened to be a good friend of Master Jinn's. Because of this, Bruck knew first hand what Obi-Wan had gone through. He felt sorry for the fellow padawan, and did not want to cause him any pain.

One of the other Padawan's laughed, "He looks like he has been trampled on by a herd of banthas. I am going to spar with him, I will beat him so easy."

"Only because he is still weak from his ordeal." Bruck challenged.

The padawan responded, "Maybe, but I still want to kick his rear. My master will be pleased if I beat the Great Master Jinn's padawan in a sparring match."

Bruck tried to get teamed up with Obi-Wan for sparring, but Padawan Astly got his wish, and Bruck could only watch. When the match started, he held back nothing. Obi-Wan parried as best as he could, but was clearly no match for his opponent who was fit and healthy.

Obi-Wan left the mat nursing an ugly lightsaber wound on his left arm. The teacher asked him, "Kenobi, where is your concentration? You left yourself wide open."

Obi-Wan whispered, "I am sorry Master, I will do better next time."

The instructor said, "I hope so Padawan Kenobi. How do you expect to help defend your Master on missions when you can't defend yourself from a practice saber."

Those words ripped through Obi-Wan like blaster fire. _This proves it, I am not worth anything._

Bruck tried to catch up with Obi-Wan after class, but the other padawan kept walking.

Obi-Wan started to walk to class, but at the last minute he changed his mind. Instead he went to the meditation gardens. Obi-Wan went to his private spot, a grove of large trees. He sat down, and knew that he was out of view. Obi-Wan shielded tightly, he knew Qui-Gon would be upset if he knew that he cut class. Something inside him told him to tell Qui-Gon his fears. His fear of the dark, of eating, of sleeping. But he did not want to seem weak. And that is what he thought he was, weak.

After the hour was up, Obi-Wan walked back home. He stepped in and Qui-Gon asked, "How was class?"

Obi-Wan lied, "Fine, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded then noticing the burn, he asked, "What happened."

In a bitter voice, the young padawan responded, "I was clumsy during class."

Qui-Gon wanted to push the issue further, but the look on Obi-Wan's face made him stop, "Well let's be off to the healers. I want An-Paj to check that burn, along with some other things."

Obi-Wan tensed up, "What other things?"

"I am just concerned with your healing, Padawan," was Qui-Gon's gentle response, "Do not be alarmed."

But Obi-Wan was alarmed and he was very concerned. He shielded even more tightly. He almost missed Qui-Gon saying, "After, we are meeting Master Kint and his Padawan for dinner."

Obi-Wan turned white, "Bu...but Master Kint's padawan is Bruck Chun."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know, but maybe Bruck has changed."

Obi-Wan thought, _This day is getting worse._

An-Paj looked at the burn on Obi-Wan's arm, he applied some bacta and the healing began. He then asked, "How is everything going Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan fidgeted, "Fine Master."

"And your classes, they are going well?"

Obi-Wan looked at his arm and watched it heal, "Yes, they are great. Why do you ask?"

An-Paj knew that the boy was shielding, but he did not want to break the shields, "is your appetite back?"

Obi-Wan looked at the wall, "Um, yeah, it is great. I am going to eat Master Qui-Gon out of house and home." Obi-Wan forced a laugh.

An-Paj considered this and nodded carefully, "Obi-Wan, you know that you can talk to your Master about anything, but if you can't you may want to..."

Obi-Wan got nervous, "Don't make him give me up, PLEASE!"

An-Paj was stunned, "No, Obi, he is not going to give you up. I just thought you may want to talk to Master Nik-Ka."

Obi-Wan was confused, "The mind healer? No, I would rather not."

An-Paj sighed, "All right Obi-Wan, but I want you to come back twice a day. No arguments. I am worried about you Obi-Wan, and I want to keep an eye on you."

Obi-Wan was quiet on the walk to Master Kint and Bruck's quarters. He wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything to release this pent up emotion. He wanted to fall to his knees in front of his Master and tell him everything. But, not wanting to show weakness, he remained quiet.

Qui-Gon knew there was something wrong, and he knew it was not the fact that Obi-Wan had to spend the evening in the company of Bruck. Qui-Gon tried to look inside his Padawan's mind, but the shields prevented that. Qui-Gon wanted to sit down with Obi-Wan. Sit down and reassure the boy, break down the walls held up tightly in Obi-Wan's mind, but he could not do that. Obi-Wan had to come to him.

Qui-Gon rang the bell on the door and Bruck answered. He gave Qui-Gon a bow and said, "Master Jinn, Obi-Wan, please come in."

Qui-Gon returned the bow and said, "Thank you Padawan Chun." As soon as they stepped in Master Kint stepped out of the kitchen.

He shook Qui-Gon's hand and said, "Good to see you Qui, and you as well Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon smiled and said, "Good to see you as well Darick."

Obi-Wan bowed to the master and said in a low voice, "Thank you Master Kint."

Master Kint then proclaimed, "I hope you are hungry, because I have made enough to feed the entire council."

Obi-Wan's stomach began to churn. His mind was going a mile a minute, _How am I going to make it look like I am eating, when I am not?_

Obi-Wan knew that this was not right. And that he should talk to Qui-Gon about his problem with eating, but he just tightened his shields and followed everyone into the kitchen.

If you asked Obi-Wan what was put on his plate, he probably could not answer. He took his place at the table. Qui-Gon and Master Kint sat on the ends, and the two Padawans sat on the side. The conversation was lively and soon Bruck was laughing hysterically at the antics of a young Qui-Gon and Darick. Obi-Wan managed to look like he was enjoying himself, but the laughter never reached his eyes.

Master Kint and Bruck just shrugged it off that the boy was still exhausted from his ordeal. After dinner, Master Kint said, "Qui-Gon, why don't we go to the living room while the padawans clean up?"

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and Obi-Wan was relieved when the two Masters left the kitchen. Master Kint said over his shoulder, "Bruck would you please get Master Jinn the peace treaty for Hamint before you start cleaning?"

"Yes, Master."Bruck responded, he then smiled at Obi-Wan and said, "Be right back."

Obi-Wan nodded and as soon as the close was clear he put the napkin that was on his lap on the plate. He then took some deep breaths to center himself.

It had been hard, but he had done it. He managed to hide the fact he was not eating at all. Taking his plate to the recycler unit he dumped the very full napkin out. He was not aware that Bruck was standing behind him until it was to late.

Bruck said, "You did not eat anything."

Obi-Wan shrugged, and Bruck continued, "But you have to eat, I am getting Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan then blurted, "No! Don't get him, he can't know."

By this time Bruck was confused, "But Obi-Wan, he needs to know. He cares about you. He has a right to know."

Obi-Wan then said, "But he will think I am weak, and I don't want him to think that."

Bruck knew that Obi-Wan had a self worth complex, and Bruck knew that he had a part in causing that. So he tried a different route, "Weak? How can you say that? You are not weak and Master Jinn knows that. Force, all the Masters know that."

He turned to leave, but stopped when Obi-Wan said, "I knew I could not count on you. You always use to look for ways to make me look bad."

Bruck turned around, "What does that mean?"

Obi-Wan challenged, "You just want to make me look weak. You want everyone to know how weak I am and how I don't deserve to be a padawan."

Bruck stepped closer, "That is not true Obi-Wan. I know that you don't trust me and that I don't deserve your trust. But I have changed. I want to honor the Jedi, like you did. I want to earn your trust, and I will start by not telling Master Jinn."

Bruck did not like the idea of keeping something like this from the Masters, but he had to earn Obi-Wan's trust. He silently made an oath to look out for Obi-Wan.

After the kitchen was cleaned, Bruck showed Obi-Wan his room.

Obi-Wan was friendly but skeptical, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Bruck picked up a model space ship and said, "I was wrong for the way I use to treat you. I was scared."

Obi-Wan was intrigued, "Of what?"

Bruck sighed, "I was scared that I would never get picked. That I would go to the Agri-Corps or something. Then Master Jinn chose you and I was wild with jealousy. I was so angry. But then Master Darick chose me, and he has been keeping me on the right path ever since."

Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice, "Oh, he seems nice."

Bruck smiled widely, "Oh he is the best. I am so lucky. And so are you Obi-Wan. We have two masters that love us. You really should talk to Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan tensed up, "Bruck, I don't want you to tell me what I should and should not do."

Bruck looked him in the eye, "I'm not trying to do that Obi-Wan. I am trying to make you see that you are strong. Stronger then I am, I could never have done, what you did."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "It was nothing, anybody could of did it. And I did not stop the suffering around me."

Bruck countered, " You have to be kidding me, You were only one Jedi Apprentice. You did what you could and that was a lot."

Obi-Wan did not respond, and Bruck could feel the turmoil in the other boy who had let his shields down for a brief moment and then slammed them back into place.

Then there was a knock on the door, Qui-Gon stuck his head in and said, "Time to go Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded and got up. Bruck followed them into the living area. Qui-Gon said, "It was good seeing you Dar, I will be in touch."

Darick Kint bowed, "It was good to see you also Qui. I look forward to your assistance with this treaty."

Qui-Gon nodded and then turned to Bruck, "I am glad to see that you have changed for the better Padawan Chun. May the force be with you."

Bruck bowed, "And with you also Master Jinn. Bye, Obi-Wan. I will talk to you tomorrow."

Obi-Wan forced a smile, "Bye Bruck, thanks for everything. Good-bye Master Kint."

Bruck watched Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leave, he was lost in thought. Darick asked, "What is troubling you Padawan?"

Bruck replied truthfully, "I am concerned for Obi-Wan, something is not right."

Darick nodded, "I have sensed the same, but he is still not recovered, and you said he had a hard day with his morning classes."

Bruck wanted to tell his Master everything, but he gave Obi-Wan his word and he could not go back on it. Instead Bruck said, "Good rest Master."

Darick squeezed the young man's shoulder, "Good rest Padawan."

**Chapter 21: Downward Spiral**

Obi-Wan was laying in bed. Qui-Gon had given him the sedative, but it was not enough. Obi-Wan crept out into the kitchen and took opened the bottle. He took another sedative, and then feeling the need to be numb, he took another. Finally, his mind and body started to calm down. Obi-Wan then went back to his room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Obi-wan considered cutting his morning classes, but decided against it, Qui-Gon was going to go to the lightsaber class, he wanted to see how Obi-Wan was faring. Obi-Wan thought it was because of the lightsaber burn he received, Obi-Wan thought to himself, _He does not think I am worthy of him anymore. He is going to replace me._

Galactic history class was a bit better, the instructor asked Obi-Wan a question which he did not expect Obi-Wan to know the answer to, but Obi-Wan recited the battles of the Sith/Jedi war without fault, and the teacher left him alone for the rest of the time.

Next was Advanced Lightsabers. Obi-Wan entered the class nervously. Padawans Astly and Heron smirked, but Bruck gave him a reassuring smile. Obi-Wan took his place and did not notice when Qui-Gon slipped in unseen by the class.

Again, Obi-Wan was teamed with Padawan Astly. Again, Obi-Wan had trouble parrying. Then just as Obi-Wan seemed to be getting the upper hand, he faltered, his head spinning out of control. Qui-Gon started towards him, but before he could get to his student, Obi-Wan sank to his knees. Padawan Astly went for the kill and brought the training saber across his opponents back. Obi-Wan went flying across the mat.

Qui-Gon ran to the boy, "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan was dizzy, when he sat up the room started to spin. He grabbed his head and started to fall again, but Qui-Gon caught him. Obi-Wan then felt nauseous, but there was nothing in his stomach to come up, he just started to gag.

The other students started to snicker, but one look from Qui-Gon stopped them. Qui-Gon turned to Padawan Astly, "That was an unsportsmanlike like move. I shall talk to your master."

Padawan Astly replied, "So what? He was pleased when I beat your Padawan yesterday, he will be pleased when he finds out I beat him today."

Qui-Gon turned to the instructor in charge of the class, "Is this how you train your students?"

The Master glared at Qui-Gon, "I teach my students to concentrate and search out the flaws in their opponent. If your padawan cannot handle it, I suggest the initiate class."

Obi-Wan had heard enough, he got up and fighting the dizziness, he ran out of the room. He was vaguely aware of Qui-Gon and Bruck calling to him.

Obi-Wan ran down the halls of the temple like an army of Sith were after him. When he knew for certain no one was following him he leaned against the wall. He was dizzy, he stomach hurt from not eating, the burn on his back from the practice saber was throbbing. Every part of him hurt.

He thought ruefully, _I am not fit to be a Jedi, not fit._

Qui-Gon and Bruck searched for Obi-Wan to no avail. The bond was not working because Obi-Wan was shielding. Bruck was feeling guilty about not telling Qui-Gon what he knew.

Qui-Gon turned to Bruck, "I need your help in finding him."

Bruck nodded, "Master Darick will have me excused from class, I am certain." Bruck then turned and ran looking for his friend.

Qui-Gon was beside himself with worry, _It is all my fault. I pushed him to hard, I should of not made him go back to class yet, I should of protected him more. I have failed him again._

Some time passed and Obi-Wan was walking down the east wing of the temple. It was the older part, and not many rooms were in use. Obi-Wan still felt dizzy. And his mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. He thought he saw out of the corner of his eye a Garicat, which was a small warm and fuzzy, loveable animal. It looked like it went into an open closet. But when Obi-Wan peaked in, he was roughly shoved inside and the door slammed shut behind him. It was then that he realized it was a mind trick.

On the outside Padawans Astly and Heron were laughing, Padawan Astly said, "I can't believe the loser fell for that one."

Padawan Heron added, "Hook, line, and sinker. Let's put a force field around it so he can't get out."

Obi-Wan was screaming, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

The Padawans laughed again, "Listen to him scream, lets go."

Obi-Wan was still screaming and pounding on the door, his hands were soon cut up and bloody. He called on the Force to help him open the door, but he was still to drained from his ordeal in the camps and from not eating. The closet was very small and very dark. And Obi-Wan hated closed in places as much as he now hated the dark. Then he felt the heat. The closet happened to be next to the unit that heated the entire temple. The closet itself was not used because of how hot it got.

Obi-Wan sank to the ground trembling with fright, he started to cry softly, "No, no, not again. Not again."

Bruck was searching the gardens. He was about to give up there and move on to another place, but laughing stopped him.

It was Padawans Astly and Heron. They were laughing so hard, tears were in their eyes. Bruck stepped forward and asked, "What is so funny?"

Padawan Astly gave him a look and said, "Something you would have found funny before, but not now. Not since you turned perfect.

Bruck stepped forward, "Does this have anything to do with Obi-Wan?" When the other Padawans did not answer, Bruck demanded, "I want to know NOW!

Padawan Heron said, "Sith, Bruck, when did you start being such a proper padawan."

Bruck stood firm and replied, "When I realized what it was to honor my training instead of disgracing it. Now where is Obi-Wan?"

Astly shrugged, "He is fine. We locked him in the east wing's storage closet. You will find him safe and sound in there with a nice force field around it. He is too much of a loser to be able to break down the field." Again Astly and Heron started to laugh.

Bruck lunged and grabbed Heron, "If I would not disgrace all that Master Darick has taught me, I would beat the force out of you right now. But I will leave that up to the Masters."

With that he ran to the east wing and found the closet in question in no time. Astly and Heron were right, there was a force field. And a strong one. Bruck called, "Obi-Wan?" There was no answer, but Bruck heard a terrified groan. Bruck then pulled out his com-link, "Master Dar?"

Immediately his Master answered, "Yes, Padawan? Have you found Obi-Wan?"

Bruck answered, "Yes, please find Master Jinn and bring him quickly. We are in the east wing, the storage closet by the heating unit. Some Padawans locked him in. I am going to try to bring down the force field."

Bruck then ended communications and focused on the door. For a minute he thought he was going to have to wait for the Masters to arrive, but then the force field began to weaken. With one last surge of energy it dissipated. Bruck swung open the door and grimaced at the wave of heat that flowed out. He stepped inside and stopped.

There, huddled in a small corner, was Obi-Wan. His eyes were wide open but he did not seem to know that Bruck was there. Bruck crouched next to him, "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan instantly went into fetal position. Bruck touched his friends arm and was surprised when he flinched. Bruck tried again, "Obi-Wan?" But Obi-Wan did not answer, he just rocked himself back and forth.

Qui-Gon and Darick raced down the hall that lead to the east wing. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's shields collapsing. He was floored by the broken images that flashed in his mind_. Obi-Wan, I am on my way. Don't be afraid. _But there was no response over the bond.

Qui-Gon came to a halt in front of the closet. Looking inside he saw his padawan. Qui-Gon almost fell apart at the sight of his apprentice curled up in a ball rocking himself for comfort, but he steadied himself, _I have failed Obi-Wan to much already. I have to be strong for him. He needs to feel safe, that is my job._

Qui-Gon went in and scooped him up, Qui-Gon noted that he was even thinner then before, _Gods, how could I not notice that? What kind of Master am I?_

To Bruck Qui-Gon said, "Thank you Padawan Chun, I am grateful for you finding him."

Bruck nodded, "You are welcomed Master Jinn. It was Padawans Astly and Heron. They did this to him." Bruck felt anger raise up in him, and then he felt the hand of his Master on his shoulder.

"Calm down Bruck," Master Darick said soothingly, "The padawans will be dealt with."

Bruck nodded, and followed his Master and Master Jinn to the medical wing at the temple.


	6. Part 6

**Chapter 22 To Heal A Shattered Mind**

Qui-Gon stepped into the medical ward with Obi-Wan in his arms and Darick and Bruck right behind him. An-Paj was informed earlier by Darrick that they were on their way.

An-Paj pointed to exam table and said, "Place him there Qui-Gon. Now, what happened?"

Qui-Gon held his apprentice's hand and ran his fingers gently across the apprentices face. He then proceeded to tell the healer about the days events.

An-Paj was concerned with the young apprentice who was not speaking, but was awake and trembling. An-Paj turned to Qui-Gon and said gently, "Qui-Gon, you need to step outside."

Qui-Gon nodded but when he tried to let go of Obi-Wan's hand, the boy tightened his fingers even more. An-Paj saw this and reassured the boy, "Obi-Wan, it's all right, Master Qui-Gon will be just outside the room."

Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears but he let go. Qui-Gon's heart wanted to break, all he could do was brush a kiss against his head and leave the room.

An-Paj started to examine Obi-Wan, when he lifted the tunic he gasped, the healer could actually count the padawan's ribs. He quietly said, "Gods, Obi-Wan, what have you done to yourself?"

Obi-Wan did not answer but he did flinch when An-Paj took a blood sample. The indicator showed high levels of the sedative that he had prescribed to Obi-Wan.

An-Paj turned to the other healer, "I am admitting him again, run these tests and then get him hooked up to an iv."

The healer bowed, "Yes, Master An-Paj."

An-Paj then went to see Qui-Gon, who had no doubt paced a hole in the waiting room floor. Qui-Gon stopped pacing as soon as he saw An-Paj, "How is he? Can I see him?"

An-Paj sighed, "Qui-Gon we have to talk. Let's sit."

Qui-Gon had a bad feeling about this, but he sat down, "Alright An-Paj, we are sitting, now tell me what is going on."

An-Paj started, "He is malnourished."

Qui-Gon was shocked, "But, but, he was eating."

An-Paj gently said, "I think he wanted you to think he was."

Qui-Gon was having a hard time taking this in, he had been sure that Obi-Wan had been eating, placing his head in his hands he whispered, "What kind of Master am I?"

An-Paj touched his shoulder, "It is not your fault."

Then Bruck cut in, "Master Jinn?" When Qui-Gon looked up, Bruck continued, "Master An-Paj is right. Obi-Wan was pretending to eat. I knew this, but he asked me not to say anything."

Darick said, "Bruck, that was wrong of you."

Bruck lowered his head in shame, "I know Master Darick. But I had to earn Obi-Wan's trust, I gave him my word." Turning to Qui-Gon he said, "I am sorry Master Jinn, but I thought if Obi-Wan trusted me I could help him."

Qui-Gon got up and put his hand on Bruck's shoulder, "It is not your fault Bruck. You have been a good friend to Obi-Wan."

Taking his seat again he turned to An-Paj, "There is more?"

An-Paj nodded, "How many sedatives have you been giving him?"

Qui-Gon looked confused, "One. Why?" Then it hit him, "He has been taking more hasn't he?"

An-Paj nodded, "Qui-Gon I need you to go along with my decision. So hear me out." Qui-Gon nodded and An-Paj said, "I am admitting him again. He needs to be. He is also going to be seeing the mind healer, Master Nik-Ka. Qui-Gon, I need you to step back and not see him for seven days."

Qui-Gon was floored, "I...I don't know. I mean he needs me."

An-Paj nodded, "He does need you. Always will, but he needs to heal, so do you Qui-Gon. Master Nik-Ka is going to visit you too. But if you keep doing everything for Obi-Wan, he is not going to heal."

Qui-Gon sighed, "For seven days, no more."

Then there was a shout of fright, it was Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and An-Paj ran in to see Obi-Wan in a corner and an iv unit knocked on the floor. The healer said, "He does not want an iv."

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon and ran to him. He half hid in Qui-Gon's robes for protection against the healers. On instinct Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the boy.

An-Paj then said gently, "Leave Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded and hugged the boy again, he kissed the top of his head and said quietly, "Get well, my Obi-Wan. When you are well you will come home."

"No Master! Don't leave me alone! I can get better at home," Obi-Wan was hysterical, struggling against An-Paj and the other healer. "I promise I will eat, I will not make mistakes, just don't leave me here!"

Then Qui-Gon did the hardest thing he has ever had to do, he turned away from his crying apprentice and walked out. Once outside, he would allow his own tears to fall.

Obi-Wan's heart was breaking. It was Melida/Daan all over again. Once again, Qui-Gon was leaving him because of his actions. He tried to run to Qui-Gon. He needed his Master, his Master would protect him, but An-Paj and the other healer held him back physically, and Obi-Wan suspected that they were also using the force, Obi-Wan was screaming, "Master! Master! Come back!"

But Qui-Gon kept walking and never looked back at the hysterical padawan.

Qui-Gon stepped outside the room. The last thing he heard before the heavy door shut was his apprentice screaming for him. He felt like he was abandoning him again. Every instinct told him to run back in there, scoop up his Padawan, and take him home where he would be safe, but he had given An-Paj his word. He would wait the seven days, no matter how hard it was. He was full of emotion. He felt like his heart was just ripped out. Tears threatened to fall at any moment. It took several minutes to control his feelings.

Darick gave him time to calm down and said to him, "Qui-Gon, you are coming home with Bruck and I."

Darick left no room for argument and Qui-Gon quietly followed them to their quarters. When he arrived, Bruck went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. When he came out he said," Master Jinn, you can have my room. I will sleep on the couch."

Qui-Gon looked at Bruck and responded, "Thank you Bruck, but I think I may go home after all."

Darick then said, "Qui, you will go nuts in that empty apartment. You are staying here with us."

You Don't Know Where You're Going, Until You Know Where You've Been

At the medical ward, An-Paj managed to get Obi-Wan back into bed and got the iv hooked up. It was a definite struggle. Obi-Wan kicked, clawed, and screamed. All the while An-Paj talked soothingly, "Obi-Wan, it's going to be alright. I just want to get some nourishment into your body. It won't hurt, I promise."

Obi-Wan, only struggled more, "NO! I don't deserve it! I deserve to die!" He fell into tears again, "Don't you see, I failed everyone, I deserve to die."

An-Paj was stunned, why would this promising and bright boy think he deserved to die? "Obi-Wan, that is not true. If you died, Master Qui-Gon's heart would break. He loves you, you know that."

Obi-Wan finally gave up fighting the losing battle and allowed himself to get placed in bed, he said, "But I failed him in so many ways." His breath was coming in great gulps.

An-Paj sat next to him, "You have not failed him, he just wants you to get better."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I failed him, I let him down."

An-Paj knew that Obi-Wan was in turmoil and thought that it would be best to sedate him. Obi-Wan's feelings were ripping him apart, and An-Paj was not a mind healer, if he tried to help Obi-Wan, it could make it worst.

Obi-Wan flinched when the iv needle went in his arm, he wanted to scream and rip it out, but the boy was all out of fight. He did not care what happened anymore.

An-Paj ruffled his hair, "See, all done. Do you need anything?"

Obi-Wan choked up and said, "My Master, I want Master Qui-Gon."

An-Paj sighed, "I know Obi-Wan. But you need to heal first."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "I hurt him."

An-Paj shook his head, "No, he is hurt because you are hurting and he could not take the pain away. You need to sleep now, in the morning Master Nik-Ka will be here, and he will help you."

An-Paj dimmed the lights, but did not turn them off, and Obi-Wan fell into a dreamless sleep.

Qui-Gon and Darick were drinking their tea, Bruck had fallen asleep on the sofa and they were speaking in quiet tones.

Darick tried to reassure his friend, "It is not your fault Qui-Gon. You can not blame yourself."

Qui-Gon sighed, "I failed him. I should of seen this. He was not eating, and I did not notice. How could I not notice that?"

Darick replied, "Look Qui, Obi-Wan put up some pretty strong shields, how could you know?"

Qui-Gon looked at his hands, "He still does not trust me."

Darick disagreed, "He does trust you Qui-Gon. The kid adores you, worships you. But he has had a hard time. And maybe when the mind healer talks to him, he can get all of this behind him."

Qui-Gon stated, "I hope you are right." Just then the com unit in the apartment went off, Darick jumped up to get it, so it did not wake up Bruck.

An-Paj's face came up on the screen, "My apologies Darick for calling so late, but is Qui-Gon there?"

Qui-Gon stepped up, "I am here An-Paj. What is wrong? How is Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon was a bundle of nerves.

An-Paj said, "Calm down Qui-Gon, he is in bed and sleeping. I had to sedate him, but it was for the best. I just wanted you to know that."

Qui-Gon sighed in relief, "Thank you An-Paj. Tell...tell him...that I love him."

An-Paj nodded, "I will Qui-Gon, but he already knows that."

The next morning Qui-Gon reported right to the Council. He wanted to make sure that the two Padawan's in question were dealt with. Darick and Bruck went with him.

Yoda considered the boys in front of him, "Like Jedi you think you have acted?"

Padawan Heron snorted, "We were only having fun. We did not know the whelp would fall apart."

Qui-Gon wanted to throttle the boy when he said that, but Mace asked, "So you find enjoyment hurting those who have been hurt?"

Padawan Astly said, "Please, the kid gets lost for a couple of months and falls apart, maybe he is not fit to be a Jedi."

Bruck could not stand it anymore, "You are such a disgrace to the Order! Do you have any idea what Obi-Wan Kenobi went through? If you did you would realize that he is an asset to the Jedi and ten times the Jedi you will ever be!"

Astly and Heron looked angry, but before they could respond Yoda stated, "On the path to the dark side you are. Bring you back we must. You will go to the planet Ganft. Learn compassion you will. Help less fortunate people you must."

Padawan Astly looked at Yoda and asked, "You are kidding right. Go to that backwater planet and help those people?"

Mace Windu asked them, "would you rather be banished? The council thinks that 1 standard year is suitable. You will continue with your studies there. You are both dismissed."

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was waking up. He tried to reach out to Qui-Gon, but the healers were shielding. Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's life force, but could not touch it through the bond, only a dull ache was there. He looked out the window and saw the sun rising. Then the door opened and a pretty healer apprentice stepped in. She held a tray of bland food. Obi-Wan felt nauseous.

She smiled brightly and said, "Good morning Obi-Wan, I am Klea. Are you hungry?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, so she continued, "Well you better get hungry, cause I am not leaving until this tray is empty."

Obi-Wan was ready to cry again, but held it back, he was going to stop acting like a crèche baby.

Klea pulled up a chair, "I know that you are afraid to eat Obi-Wan, and I am here to help you through that. You have to trust me. You want to get better so you can go home, right?"

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and nodded. Klea smiled again, "Good, then lets start with this."

It was a bland hot cereal. Obi-Wan put the spoon to his mouth and almost gagged. Klea soothingly said, "Shhh, its ok Obi-Wan, you need to fight the nausea. Use the force to push it away."

Obi-Wan did what she said, and was surprised that he was able to swallow the food. Again he took a bite, again he was nauseous, but this time it was not so bad. He used the force to fight it, and swallowed his second bite of food in months.

Klea was pleased, "That's it Obi-Wan. You will be fine, you are a survivor."

Obi-Wan finished his breakfast and got dressed. He felt a little better, but he wanted to go home.

An-Paj entered, "Good morning Obi-Wan. Klea told me that you have eaten your breakfast."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I have, may I go home now? Please? I promise to eat..."

An-Paj held up his hand, "Obi-Wan, you have taken a step towards healing, but you are not healed yet."

Obi-Wan slumped into a chair by the window and looked outside, he said, "I want my master."

An-Paj did not answer, someone else did, "And I want to get you home to your Master young one. But that is all up to you."

Obi-Wan looked around and saw the mind healer, Master Nik-Ka. An-Paj said, "I will leave you both alone."

Master Nik-Ka was as tall as Qui-Gon with brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes were kind, much like Qui-Gon's, Obi-Wan thought. Nik-Ka took a seat across from Obi-Wan and said, "Now tell me young Obi-Wan, what do you feel now." He had a calm, soothing voice.

Obi-Wan was border line rude, he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I miss my Master! That is how I feel. It is not fair that you are keeping me from him. He needs me!"

Master Nik-Ka nodded, he expected the boy to be this way. He had been through what most Jedi never faced. The fact he still was alive and functioning was a miracle. Nik-Ka responded, "Of course he needs you Obi-Wan. You are his Padawan. But he will be all right with out you for a few days. Now tell me what you need."

Obi-Wan let out an impatient sigh, "I need my Master, I need my own room, my own bed, and my own clothes."

Nik-Ka did not give up, he needed to make some headway, "Ah your clothes. But they don't fit so well now, do they?"

Obi-Wan's face grew pale, he did not say anything, so Nik-Ka continued, "Why did you try to starve yourself?"

Obi-Wan looked out the window, his eyes grew misty, "You don't understand."

Nik-Ka answered, "No, I don't. But I want to, so does Master Qui-Gon. We want to know why you did this to yourself."

When Obi-Wan did not answer Nik-Ka tried another route, "Don't you trust your Master?"

Obi-Wan's eyes grew hostile, "Of course I do! How can you ask that?"

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

Obi-Wan looked at his hands and said, "I don't know. I did not think it would matter."

His answer surprised the mind healer. He knew Master Jinn by reputation, and he knew that he was very protective when it came to young Obi-Wan. Nik-Ka knew that Obi-Wan was deeply scarred, and it was going to be hard to heal those scars.

After an hour, Master Nik-Ka left. Obi-Wan stared out the window. He was lonely.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned around, it was Klea, she smiled at him again and said, "You have a visitor."

Obi-Wan looked at the door with hope, was it Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan did not know who else it could be, since Garen and Bant were away from Coruscant. In stepped Bruck.

Bruck nodded at Obi-Wan, "Hello, Obi-Wan. How are you?"

Obi-Wan still was not used to this 'new and improved' Bruck Chun, but he answered, "Truthfully? I feel like I have just been trampled by a herd of tantrums."

Bruck took a seat across from his new friend, "I can imagine. Look, Obi, I know that in the past I was a real jerk, but I have changed."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know, I saw that night my master and I were at your house." Obi-Wan looked at Bruck and added, "I want to thank you for keeping my secret."

Bruck shook his head, "You shouldn't thank me. I had no right to keep that secret. That secret was detrimental to your health."

Obi-Wan said, "Still, you kept your word. And thanks for finding me after Heron and Astly locked me in the closet."

Bruck replied, "Your welcome, by the way, you should of saw their faces when they got their punishment. It was priceless."

Obi-Wan broke into a smile, and Bruck was thrilled to see it was a real one.

They talked for a bit more and Klea stepped in, "Obi-Wan, it is almost time for you to have lunch."

Obi-Wan nodded, "OK, Klea."

Klea smiled at him again and left, she could not stop thinking how cute he was.

Bruck nudged Obi-Wan, "Who's the babe?"

Obi-Wan looked confused, "Huh, oh Klea. She is an apprentice healer."

Bruck smiled and added, "I think she likes you."

Obi-Wan blushed, "Nah."

Bruck affirmed, "Yes, she does."

Master Nik-Ka and Qui-Gon were sitting in the privacy of the meditation gardens, Qui-Gon asked him, "You have seen Obi-Wan?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Nik-Ka nodded, "I have, he is a strong boy. But he is frightened and his scars run deep. I feel that he is unsure of his place in the galaxy."

Qui-Gon shuddered, "And unsure of his place with me?"

Nik-Ka disagreed, "I don't think so, your Padawan is very loyal. But on that subject, why do you think that?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "Before he was my padawan, I rejected him. Rejected him three times. Even after I accepted him as my Padawan, I held him at arms length for the longest time."

Nik-Ka nodded, "You were afraid. Of what?"

Qui-Gon got up and paced, "I don't know, nothing...everything. That I would fail again."

Nik-Ka said, "Ahh, your second apprentice. He turned. But that was not your fault."

Qui-Gon replied, "I was his Master, and I chose to ignore the error of his ways. I made excuses for him, covered for him, even fought the council for him. And he finally turned."

"But you trained a successful padawan before, she is now a knight...correct." Nik-Ka pointed out.

Qui-Gon sat again, "Hmm, oh yes, Skylar is a knight now with a padawan of her own. She is an asset to the order. I see her every so often, when missions allow. I am proud of what she has become."

Nik-Ka nodded, "And rightly so. And Young Obi-Wan, you have trained him well."

Qui-Gon sighed again, "I only hope so. I blocked him for so long. He thinks he was never worthy of me. In reality, I was never worthy of him. Maybe it was a mistake for me to take him."

Nik-Ka asked, "Do you want to give him up?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Gods no! It's making me nuts that I can not see him for a week, I can not imagine not having him by my side. I love him as my son. He is my son."

Nik-Ka smiled, "I know. But you have to see that Xanatos was not your fault, he was a sniveling, conniving brat that was out for himself. Obi-Wan is different, you trained him well, all through his ordeal, he never once even looked at the dark side. He clung to the light."

Qui-Gon was proud of Obi-Wan, but the Master still harbored guilt, "But when he came home, he almost starved himself, he was having trouble with classes and with age mates, and he was taking more sedatives then subscribed. I had no idea. What kind of Master am I?"

Nik-Ka answered firmly and truthfully, "A good one. One who has loved and nurtured his padawans. Natia would agree, so would Obi-Wan, he loves you very much. Even Xanatos knew that deep down. One who protects them at all costs.

Qui-Gon argued, "But I left him behind."

Nik-Ka knew that Qui-Gon had not forgiven himself for that, "And how did you leave him behind Qui-Gon? You were not even awake." Qui-Gon did not answer, "And as soon as you were well enough, you were on the first cruiser looking for him."

Qui-Gon then said in a small voice, "When I found him though, I...I still have nightmares about how his poor body looked. In my dream I pull him out of the hothouse and he is bruised and bloody with those awful insects crawling on him. But he is dead, I am too late to save him."

Nik-Ka says comfortingly, "But he is not dead, Qui-Gon. He is alive. Alive because of your training. And he will be whole again, I promise."

Obi-Wan managed to fight the nausea to eat his lunch, and at dinner, the nausea barely bothered him. He was feeling much better.

Obi-Wan was reading his data pad when An-Paj came in. An-Paj considered the boy sitting in front of him, noting the color on his face was much better. An-Paj checked the boys vital signs and asked, "How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and answered, "I guess better."

An-Paj nodded, "Good, take a deep breath."

Obi-Wan did so and An-Paj listened to his heart. An-Paj was worried that Obi-Wan's heart would be strained after all that had happened.

An-Paj was relieved to hear a steady, strong beat.

Obi-Wan asked, "Master An-Paj?"

"Hmmmmmm"

Obi-Wan looked down, "Have you seen my Master? Is he OK, does he miss me?"

An-Paj placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "Yes, I have seen him. And he is fine, aside from missing you."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile and said, "I miss him too. I just want to go home."

An-Paj replied, "Well, keep doing what you are doing and you will be home before you know it."

The next morning Obi-Wan ate his breakfast and noticed just how pretty Klea really was. Obi-Wan asked, "How long have you been a healer apprentice?"

Klea answered, "Two years, ever since my thirteenth birthday."

Obi-Wan was elated, they were the same age.

Obi-Wan took a shower, and got dressed, he tried to reach out to Qui-Gon again, but the healers were still shielding. Obi-Wan figured in another day or two he would be able to bust down the shields and talk to his Master through the training bond whether the healers liked it or not.

Nik-Ka then knocked on the door. Obi-Wan sighed, Master Nik-Ka was nice enough, but Obi-Wan had trouble with his probing questions.

Nik-Ka said, "Good Morning Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was polite, "Good morning Master Nik-Ka."

Nik-Ka took his seat, "So, tell me, how are you faring?"

Obi-Wan answered, "Well, I am eating so I am feeling much better. It...it was stupid for me to do that, not eat that is."

Nik-Ka nodded, "Then why did you do it?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "I don't know, I thought I wanted to die, but I don't now. I don't think I ever really wanted to die." Obi-Wan looked out the window and continued, "After Master Qui-Gon found me, I almost died."

Nik-Ka was intrigued, "How do you know that?"

Obi-Wan looked at him, "Well, there was a bright light, and I was walking towards it. There were Jedi ahead in the light. They were Jedi who I only know about through history disks. I think the light was the force."

Nik-Ka gently prodded, "And then what?"

Obi-Wan swallowed, "Well then I heard my Master cry out. And I was worried for him, so I turned back." Obi-Wan started to cry.

Nik-Ka strengthened the shields around the room, so that the boy's broken emotions did not slip out. He knew that if Qui-Gon felt the emotions through the bond, he would be there in a moment, agreement or no.

Nik-Ka gently said, "You could not leave your Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Even though I failed him in the camp..."

Nik-Ka asked, "How did you fail him Obi-Wan? You acted as a Jedi in that camp." Obi-Wan did not answer, so Nik-Ka said, "That is enough for today. Try to rest up, and we will continue tomorrow."

Master Nik-Ka walked towards the door and stopped, he turned around and asked, "Obi-Wan, would you like to write your Master a letter?"

Obi-Wan looked at the mind healer surprised, he nodded and Nik-Ka handed him a data pad and Obi-Wan started writing.

**_Dear Master,_**

**_I miss you very much. I am sorry for not being stronger, I did not mean to fail you. I have started to eat again. It was stupid of me to do something like that, I promise never to do it again. Please forgive me._**

**_Your Padawan,_**

**_Obi-Wan_**

Master Nik-Ka took the data pad and went to see Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon read the letter and tears filled his eyes, "He did not fail me."

Nik-Ka sat down, "You know that he did not fail you, and I think I am making some progress in making him see that too."

Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes, "I want to see him. I want to make all the demons go away. I want to make him feel safe again."

Nik-Ka nodded, "I know that you want to see him. But he needs to see that he can be strong on his own. He needs confidence."

Qui-Gon looked down, "I should of done more for his self esteem. I never wanted him to get to confident in his abilities." Qui-Gon hit his fist into his palm, "When am I going to stop worrying about him becoming Xanatos? He is nothing like Xanatos, he has proved that to me time and time again."

Nik-Ka said, "Qui-Gon, it is time that you put Xanatos behind you. It is the only way for you and Obi-Wan to continue on."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I would like to write him a letter as well if I may."

"Of course."

**_Dear Padawan,_**

**_I am glad that you are eating and feeling stronger. I miss you so very much. Know Obi-Wan that you did not fail me. You did your training and your Master proud. I am proud to call you my Padawan, I am proud to call you my son. Get well, Obi-Wan. So that you can come home where you belong._**

**_Love Your Master,_**

**_Qui-Gon_**


	7. Part 7

**Chapter 23 Not Guided By a Compass But By A Conscience**

After his session with Nik-Ka, Qui-Gon went back to his own quarters. They were quiet and lonely without Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon wanted to be alone so he could think. Lost in his thoughts, Qui-Gon stared at a holo of him and Obi-Wan. He missed the boy very much, missed the warm glow that usually filled his mind. He wondered how much longer the healers would continue to shield.

Qui-Gon's thoughts were interrupted by the apartment's com system going off. Qui-Gon quickly jumped up to answer it in case it was news on Obi-Wan. He was both surprised and delighted to see Keiran and Bren on the screen, "Bren! Keiran! It is so good to see you both."

Bren smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you Master Jedi. We have wonderful news for you. Is Obi-Wan there as well?"

Qui-Gon answered sadly, "No." Qui-Gon went on to explain all that had gone on.

Keiran's eyes filled with tears, "Master Jinn, we have found Jaret. Maybe if he knew this, it would help. Obi-Wan did so much, he protected us all."

Qui-Gon replied, "I think it may help Obi-Wan, but I would like for him to see it. Could you come here? I won't tell him. I think it would have more impact on his healing if he was able to see it with his own eyes."

Bren responded, "We will be there in two days."

Obi-Wan was bouncing off the walls, he needed to go outside. An-Paj took notice and told him that he could go out to the gardens right outside the medical ward and that Master Nik-ka would meet him there.

Obi-Wan was sitting on a bench when he felt something tickle his arm, he looked down, "Ahhhhhhh!" It was a small beetle, one that did not bite, and something that normally would not have bothered Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan jumped up and furiously brushed it off.

Nik-Ka saw this and was not surprised that Obi-Wan was now shaking. He sat down and motioned for the boy to take the seat next to him, "Are you all right?" The healer asked kindly.

Obi-Wan was embarrassed, "Yes, Master. It...it just spooked me."

Nik-Ka nodded, "I see, and why is that?"

Obi-Wan started to fidget. He did not answer at first.

Nik-Ka said, "Obi-Wan, if you want to heal, you need to talk about it. Only then can you come to accept what happened to you."

Obi-Wan blurted out, "I was scared! I was going to die, and I knew this. And I was going to die failing Master Qui-Gon, Jaret and Querin, Keiran and her baby. I was going to die a failure."

Nik-Ka knew that Obi-Wan was near his breaking point. Broken emotions had to be released so soul healing could take place, he continued to gently probe, "How do you gather that you failed them all? I don't see failure."

Obi-Wan replied, "I got injured, therefore I got caught. I was not focusing on the 'here and now', and Master always says that your focus determines your reality."

Nik-Ka then said, "Obi-Wan, you are a good fighter and an excellent padawan. You were only 14 years old. You did well."

It seemed like Obi-Wan did not hear that, he went on in a broken voice, "And then they came and took Jaret! And I did nothing. NOTHING!" Obi-Wan jumped up and began pacing back and forth.

Nik-Ka stood up and tried to put his hand on the boy's shoulder to try to calm him, "Obi-Wan, there was nothing anybody could have done."

Obi-Wan was sobbing now, "And then I came up with an escape plan. ONE THAT FAILED!" Obi-Wan fell to his knees sobbing.

Nik-Ka knelt next to him, "Obi-Wan, you did not fail, you protected those who could not protect themselves and upheld the code." Then, knowing who Obi-Wan needed at this time, Nik-Ka allowed the shields to drop. He knew that Qui-Gon would be there in moments. Nik-Ka then continued, "Obi-Wan, I have dropped the shields. Qui-Gon is on his way. I want you to tell him EVERYTHING that happened to you in that place."

Obi-Wan shook his head and moaned through tears, "I can't."

Nik-Ka said, "If you can't speak, open him to your mind and show him through the bond."

Before Obi-Wan could respond Qui-Gon charged into the gardens. He took one look at Obi-Wan and went to him. Pulling the boy up, he gathered him into his arms. Obi-Wan pressed his face tightly against Qui-Gon's tunic and sobbed.

Qui-Gon tightened his embrace and looked at Nik-Ka, "What happened?"

Nik-Ka responded, "He is on his way to healing. He needs to open up to you, I will leave you both alone."

Qui-Gon stood there holding Obi-Wan tightly for a few moments, "Shhhh, it's all right Obi-Wan. You are safe."

Obi-Wan nodded against Qui-Gon's chest, Qui-Gon pulled away a little and took Obi-Wan's chin in his hand and raised it so they were looking eye to eye. Qui-Gon then said in a gentle voice, "Obi-Wan, I want to see you whole again. I want to help you. Let me in. Show me your pain so I can lessen it."

Obi-Wan nodded again and took a deep breath. Not being able to say the words aloud, Obi-Wan dropped his shields and let his Master see.

It started with the blaster fire hitting him, and went onto Obi-Wan waking up on the crowded transport. Obi-Wan befriended Keiran and saved her from being searched. And then it went onto the small kindness that Obi-Wan showed the little brothers by giving them his cloak so they would be warm.

All the time Qui-Gon could see that his apprentice had tried to search for him. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan tightly and encouraged him to continue.

Qui-Gon's own eyes filled with tears when he saw his padawan being whipped to save Querin from a beating. He saw his apprentice forgo food so that the others could be sustained. He saw Obi-Wan protect Keiran's secret. He saw Jaret sold.

And when the time came for Keiran to deliver her baby, Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan handle it better then some knights would have. Obi-Wan came up with the escape plan. Even though the plan was well conceived, Obi-Wan had to sacrifice himself so the others would be safe.

Qui-Gon winced at what came next, Obi-Wan was beat within an inch of his life and was placed in the terrible hothouse to die. It was dark and there was little air. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan to weak to brush off the insects that were crawling all over him, in a feeding frenzy over the blood that flowed from the padawan's body.

Obi-Wan stopped there, he was sobbing hard and gasping for air. Qui-Gon hugged him even tighter and rubbed his back, "Shhhh, please Obi-Wan. It is all right, your safe, and you have made me so proud. You are a Jedi through and through. You are pure light."

Obi-Wan managed to choke out, "But there is more."

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know."

Obi-Wan added, "I was dying, but I heard you crying, so I came back, I did not want to leave you. I always want to be by your side, even if you don't want me anymore."

Qui-Gon almost burst into tears, "Not want you? I always want you by my side. You have taught me to trust and love again. You have removed all the pain left by Xanatos. You are my son. You will always have a place in my life, even after you are knighted and have an apprentice of your own."

The tears finally stopped and Obi-Wan managed a small smile and allowed himself to feel safe in his master's embrace.

**Chapter 24 To Become Whole Again**

Both An-Paj and Nik-Ka agreed that it was time to allow Obi-Wan to go home, Nik-Ka warned Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan's mind was still very fragile and to keep a close watch on him in case of a relapse.

Obi-Wan was glad to be home. After a dinner that he ate all of, he went to take a shower. When he came out of the refresher dressed in his sleep clothes, Qui-Gon noted with approval that he had gained back some of the weight that he had lost.

Qui-Gon then took a look at Obi-Wan's hair. The padawan cut had grown out, and Obi-Wan's padawan braid and tail were disheveled. Without a word Qui-Gon got out the scissors and comb. Qui-Gon steered Obi-Wan to the sofa and sat him on the floor in front of him.

As Qui-Gon gently combed out Obi-Wan's hair, he spoke in a quiet voice, "When I awoke on the cruiser and you were not there, I was beside myself with worry. All I wanted to do was find you." Qui-Gon separated the tail and the braid from the rest of Obi-Wan's hair and picked up the scissors, he then continued, "Then after I received permission from the Council to search for you, I meditated constantly, trying to find you through the force."

Qui-Gon cut away the overgrown hair, leaving the short, spiky padawan cut. He never stopped speaking, "When I found your lightsaber on the administrator, I wanted to throttle him, but I needed to find you first."

With the comb, Qui-Gon combed out the hair in the back of Obi-Wan's head and then took a yellow tie and put it in the ponytail, "When I found you, I wanted to scream at the heavens. My beloved padawan, my son, was dying in front of my eyes, and I could not help him."

Qui-Gon then moved to the braid, he combed that out to and then started to re-braid it, "When An-Paj had to open your chest because your heart stopped, I was on my way to a breakdown. I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would have done if I did. I am so very proud of you and all that you did. Because of you a baby has a chance at life, and his mother is alive because of you. Querin is alive also because of you. You did well Obi-Wan, so well. I am proud of you."

With that, Obi-Wan's braid was tightly braided and tied with another yellow tie. Qui-Gon cleaned up the hair and led Obi-Wan to the padawan bedroom, there he tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Obi-Wan said in a small voice, "Thank you Master, I love you."

Qui-Gon smiled and responded, "And I you."

Obi-Wan started to close his eyes and asked in a tired voice, "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Qui-Gon replied, "Of course." He took a chair and sat next to Obi-Wan's bed.

Obi-Wan then said, "I looked for you through the force too. And when I could not find you, I thought I was not strong enough in the force to do it."

Qui-Gon answered, "But you know that is not true, don't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, "I never wanted to give you a reason to think I was not worthy to be your apprentice. I wanted to take away the shadow that Xanatos left. That is why I thought I failed you."

Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead and said, "You have always been worthy to be my apprentice, it is I who has failed you."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master in surprise, "You failed me? Oh no Master."

Qui-Gon sighed, "Obi-Wan, you have done so much for me. You took an untrusting old an and taught him how to trust and love again."

Obi-Wan yawned, "Your not _that _old."

Qui-Gon laughed and replied, "Imp. And you have taken the shadow away that Xanatos left, you took it away and filled it with light. You are my son, and you will always be my son."

Obi-Wan gave a slight smile and drifted off to sleep. Qui-Gon left the room and thought to himself, _And tomorrow, you will see how well you really did._

Qui-Gon smiled to himself, it would do Obi-Wan good to see the young brothers and Keiran, Bren and the baby. They were due to arrive on Coruscant in the morning. Qui-Gon had made arrangements for Obi-Wan to be surprised.

Obi-Wan woke up the next morning, he could tell that Qui-Gon was awake also. Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, but then he felt something. His stomach was growling, telling him he was hungry. Obi-Wan smiled and thought, _I must be getting better, I am starving and I want to eat._

Obi-Wan got up and dressed. He saw that his tunics and leggings were not as loose as they had been. They were still a little big, but Obi-Wan was definitely gaining back his weight. Once he was dressed, Obi-Wan went into the main living area. Qui-Gon was there and he smiled broadly at his apprentice. Qui-Gon noted that the color in Obi-Wan's face had returned. His complexion had a rosy glow to it, instead of the paleness it had taken on in all of the suffering that the apprentice had gone through.

Qui-Gon also saw him smiling a real smile, and when Obi-Wan said, "Master, I am starving, what is for breakfast?"

After breakfast the door chimed, Qui-Gon said, "Will you get that while I clean up?"

Obi-Wan got up and answered the door, it was Bruck, "Hey Obi, I have to run an errand for Master Darick. It is in the entertainment quadrant, do you want to go with me?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Let me ask my Master."

From behind him Qui-Gon said, "By all means go, Obi-Wan. Just be home in time for mid day meal." Then Qui-Gon gave Bruck a look and Bruck slightly nodded. Once the boys had left, Qui-Gon got ready to receive his quests. They would be there soon, and he wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan knew exactly how much good he did.

Obi-Wan enjoyed being in the city. It was so long since he had done anything just for the fun of it. Before they picked up the package for Master Darick, they had time to stop off at the holo game arcade. They wasted some time in there and soon Obi-Wan and Bruck were laughing at their performances on the games.

Bruck thought to himself how good it was to see Obi-Wan looking and feeling better. After a while, they left and arrived at the store where Darick's package was.

The shop keeper greeted Bruck, "Ah, Padawan Chun, your Master said you would be by. Here is his package, you can tell him that I put it on his account."

Bruck took the parcel and said, "Thank you Mr. Hanly, this is my friend Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Mr. Hanly shook Obi-Wan's hand, "Ah, yes, I know your Master. You are the joy of his life."

Obi-Wan almost blushed, "It is nice to meet you."

Mr. Hanly replied, "The pleasure is mine, Padawan Kenobi. Give both your Master my regards."

The two boy's then left the shop and hopped on the next air taxi to take them back to the temple. What they did not notice was a dark figure watching them from the shadows.

It was about time for mid day meal when they arrived home. Obi-Wan and Bruck were on their way to Obi-Wan's quarters when Obi-Wan heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Klea.

Klea ran to where Obi-Wan was, "Obi-Wan, I..I uh, just wanted to say that I am sorry, that you are not in the medical ward anymore." Klea then made a face, "No, that's not what I meant. I meant...I meant, that I miss you." Klea's face turned slightly rosy, and Obi-Wan did not think that she could possible look anymore beautiful then what she did. Bruck had a hard time suppressing a grin.

Obi-Wan smiled broadly, "I uh, miss you too, Klea. I need to go and meet my Master for mid day meal, but I was wondering...wondering...if you would like to join me for evening meal?"

Klea's eyes lit up like the twin suns of Tattooine, "I would love that, I am sure Master An-Paj would approve, he likes you."

Klea said her good byes and Bruck nudged Obi-Wan, "See, told you she liked you."

Obi-Wan did not say anything, he just smiled as he turned and walked towards his and Qui-Gon's home.

Obi-Wan opened the door to the quarters and saw Qui-Gon and Yoda seated on one of the couches. On the other couch there was Keiran, Bren, the baby, Querin, and Jaret! Obi-Wan could not believe his eyes. He barely had time to register the sight, when Querin and Jaret ran to him and hugged him fiercely. Obi-Wan felt his eyes fill up and when he looked at his Master, he saw love and pride.

Before Obi-Wan could speak, Bren came forward and said, "Because of you, I have a family. You protected them in that camp and I am forever indebted to you." Then he turned to face Qui-Gon and Yoda, "And because of the Jedi and the Republic, we were able to find Jaret."

Querin then looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes and said, "Thank you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide, "Querin, you talked."

Keiran laughed, "He has been talking up a storm." Obi-Wan noticed that Keiran's hair had grown longer and she looked healthy. And Bren-Kenobi was a chubby, happy baby. The way that babies should be. He was surprised when Keiran placed the baby in his arms and he felt how heavy he was.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Whoa, this one is going to be strong enough to wrestle gundarks."

Keiran replied, "Thanks to you." She then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Obi-Wan blushed.

They had a nice visit, and Obi-Wan finally saw that he did not fail, that he did what a knight was suppose to do. He protected the innocent. Qui-Gon knew that his padawan, would possibly be one of the greatest knights to ever live, and he closed his eyes in silent prayer giving thanks that he was given the honor of training him.

Unfortunately, the visit had to end. Bren, was on the cabinet of the new government of Anitan. Bren shook Obi-Wan's hand and again thanked him, "If ever there is anything you need Obi-Wan, never hesitate to ask."

Obi-Wan replied, "Thank you sir."

Bren turned to Qui-Gon and said, "You can be proud of your apprentice, you have trained him well."

Qui-Gon bowed, "Thank you, I am very proud of my apprentice, of my son. Safe journey."

Obi-Wan then turned to Keiran who hugged him tightly, she whispered, "You are pure light Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't let anyone tell you different."

Obi-Wan could do nothing but nod. Then the brothers said goodbye, and Jaret said, "Thank you Obi-Wan, will you visit?"

Obi-Wan thought for a minute, he never thought of going back there, to the place where he suffered and almost died. But after a moment he smiled and said, "Try to keep me away." They all laughed and then the group said good bye again and boarded their ship. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood there until it was out of sight.

They made their way back to the apartment and Qui-Gon was perplexed when Obi-Wan went to the fresher and took a long shower. He then dressed in his best tunic and robe and took extra care in braiding his padawan braid.

Qui-Gon finally had to ask, "I hope you are not going to all this trouble for me, Padawan."

Obi-Wan gave a half grin and said, "Nope, but Master, would it be all right if I did not eat with you tonight?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "Of course, Master Darick and I were going to eat together anyway, and who might you be dining with Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and his eyes lit up, "Klea."

With that, Obi-Wan was out the door. Qui-Gon allowed a small smile, and said to himself, _I am seeing the boy I once knew in the man growing before me. I must be getting old, my padawan is going on his first date. _Qui-Gon smiled again, this one broader. This was going to be interesting.

Two months had passed, and it was time for Obi-Wan's sixteenth birthday. Qui-Gon was determined to make it a happy one. He even refused missions that came their way. Enlisting the help of Bruck and Klea, Qui-Gon planned a party. He invited all of Obi-Wan's friends from the temple as well as Bren, Keiran and the children.

Klea and Obi-Wan were always together, but they were not yet an official couple, in fact, they had not yet even kissed yet. Klea hoped that tonight Obi-Wan would stop being proper and just kiss her already!

The party was a hit, and Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan another rock. This one was a rare piece of fire quartz. When you held it up to the light, it looked like there was a fire burning inside. Obi-Wan knew that his rock collection was growing and he knew that he would always cherish it. Qui-Gon also gave him a new data pad.

Bruck gave him the latest holo game, one that happened to fit in the data pad that Qui-Gon gave him and the Jedi Master said in a voice of mock concern, "Now how am I suppose to get you to study on missions?"

That night as the party was breaking up, Obi-Wan went looking for Klea, who was on the balcony. Klea smiled at him shyly and said, "I still need to give you your present."

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Klea pulled out a small package, inside was a necklace made out of a braided leather chain and on the end of the chain was a pendant made out of Alderaanian jade. Inside were the initials:

_**O.W.K**_

_**and  
**_

_** K.L**_

Klea started to speak, "I made it myself. Master An-Paj and I were given the jade after we treated the crown prince of Alderaan. Master An-Paj said I could use it for your gift. Do you...do you like it?"

Obi-Wan fingered it, it was beautiful, "I love it. Can you help me put it on?"

Klea reached around his neck and fastened the leather chain, when she was done, their lips were inches away from each other. Inches that soon disappeared.

On that balcony, under the Coruscant moon, Obi-Wan Kenobi had his first kiss. Qui-Gon watched for a moment and then turned away, he thought, _He is definitely growing up. _

Qui-Gon then said in a quiet voice, "As it should be. As it should be."

THE END

Remember to read, No Matter What, the second installment of the Survival of the Fittest series.


End file.
